El embrujo
by natsuki170291
Summary: Después de la guerra empieza mi verdadera historia, admito que nada admirable de contar, pero quizá es el hecho más valiente de toda mi vida, y todo por un par de ojos color miel de cierta leona de Gryffindor.
1. Prologo

Hola a todos de nuevo.

Como ya se los había comentado anteriormente en el one-shot de "El hijo bastardo" estaba trabajando en este nuevo Long fic, actualmente ya tengo 3 capítulos escritos junto con el prólogo, para darle mayor continuidad y no dejarlo a medias en un futuro, espero que sea de su agrado, disfrutenlo.

PD: para los que me han comentado que desean un seguimiento de "El hijo bastardo", estoy trabajando en ello :D

**EL EMBRUJO**

_Los personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de J.K R._

_Prólogo _

Habían pasado varios años desde que la gran batalla en el mundo mágico terminó, incluso algunos de nosotros llevamos una vida normal, los que pueden claro, a grado que pareciera que jamás sucedió aquel hecho que marcó tantas vidas, ahora tratado como un simple hecho histórico, que nos arrebató tanto y al mismo tiempo dio la oportunidad de que algunos sean los magos que tanto admiran. Debo admitir que eso elevo demasiado a la generación que se atrevió a derrotar a Lord Voldemort, bueno a casi todos, pues las heridas son tan profundas que nos obligan a seguir con los pies en la tierra para que aquello no se vuelva repetir, no hay criatura mágica que no sepa lo sucedido durante esa guerra con el que no debe ser nombrado, nuestros nombres, al menos la mayoría de ellos, son conocidos en nuestro mundo y sospecho que en otros mundos también, tal vez la diferencia es que no saben la magnitud de ese hecho.

Aunque en mi caso, siempre seré el mago rechazado de ese acto tan emblemático, pues llevo la marca de que alguna vez fui parte de aquellos que tanto daño hicieron y aunque quisiera borrarla no podría, no hay hechizo para ello, incluso aún ahora sigo, y seguiré, siendo el que más carga con ese peso del pasado, esa marca es un recordatorio de todo el mal que me envolvió junto a mi familia, algo que jamás pedí y de cierta manera es algo a lo que estoy acostumbrado, pues aunque antes no cargaba con ella yo era un Malfoy, de las familias más prestigiosas por ser un sangre pura, irónicamente el apellido en sí ha sido más difícil de cargar que cualquier otra cosa, me atrevería a decir que gracias a eso es que termine del lado equivocado en aquella batalla.

Cuando solo tenía 5 años había una convicción inquebrantable sobre lo que era correcto e incorrecto, con base a lo enseñado en casa, la ley era la palabra de mi padre y la justicia era la voz de mi madre, era todo tan claro y sencillo de comprender pues no había nada ni nadie que pudiese contradecirlos, la sangre pura y el respeto que se le debe guardar era el principio fundamental en aquella educación, nuestro orgullo más grande, supuse en aquel entonces que lo comprendía a la perfección pero teniendo 5 años uno entiende a medias las cosas de los adultos.

Todo se volvió confuso cuando entre a Hogwarts, la escuela de hechicería más prestigiosa del mundo, aquella donde mis padres estudiaron, el lugar donde se comprometieron, pues según la tradición los Malfoy siempre conocen a la mujer que será su esposa en esa escuela, después al cumplir los 11 años, por primera vez, un acto que jamás pensé que podría pasar sucedió, me sentí ignorado por "el elegido" y por sus amigos, el shock que me causó aquella actitud me hizo volverme furico, a punto de desear que esa persona desapareciera y que el reconocimiento que se le daba se volviera en su contra para siempre, estaba equivocado, pero en ese entonces lo ignoraba por completo. Al año siguiente de aquel evento, los encontré en el callejón diagon comprando sus artículos para el siguiente ciclo escolar, yo estaba siendo acompañado de mi padre, entonces me di cuenta que había algo peor que haber sido ignorado,la peor blasfemia que pudiese ocurrir en el mundo mágico según mis padres, pues había una "sangre sucia" rondando con ellos, ahí fue cuando la reconocí, la niña de cabello alborotado, inteligencia notable, cabello castaño y ojos desafiantes, Hermione Granger, sin saberlo en ese instante empezó mi más grande tormento, por un lado yo, quien había sido completamente rechazado por esa persona tan aclamada en mi mundo, me sentía ofendido a ver que ella, quien supuestamente era un error en mi mundo, pasó a ser la amiga más cercana de aquel chico, la leyenda viviente, por otro lado, desde entonces no pude sacar esa mirada de mi cabeza, siempre tan desafiante, valiente, cálida, apasionada, era la mirada de una guerrera, aunque en su momento no me diera cuenta de ello. Si algo tuve que entender de mi, es que tiendo a sobrevalorar ciertas cosas así como algunas otras las desprecio sin sentido alguno, como a ella, claramente después me di cuenta que eso era la mayor estupidez, pero soy demasiado orgulloso como para admitirlo enfrente de cualquiera.

Después de la guerra empieza mi verdadera historia, admito que nada admirable de contar, pero quizá es el hecho más valiente de toda mi vida, y todo por un par de ojos color miel de cierta leona de Gryffindor.

\- Nos esperan - dijo sin verme, con la voz apagada como siempre desde que trabajamos juntos.

\- ¿En qué sala es Granger?- pregunté con cierta cadencia a decir su apellido, sabía que cuando lo hacia por lo menos lograba que volteara indignada a verme con esos ojos furicos.

\- Ya sabes cuál.- Salió sin esperar que le siguiera, al menos logré mi objetivo que me mirara antes de hacerlo, no recuerdo cuándo fue la última vez que logré que ella mencionara mi nombre, mejor dicho mi apellido, quería oírlo de nuevo de su boca, no se bien el por qué, pero es algo que me hace falta. Pero por otro lado quisiera que no fuera en ese tono tan agrio que usa al dirigirse a mi.

Me gané su desprecio hace años, no sólo por mis groserías de adolescente, la había herido en lo más profundo al rechazar su ayuda cuando intento apoyarme, ciertamente herí su orgullo, bastante, podría poner mil excusas del por qué había actuado de aquella forma pero ni yo podría perdonarme. Algunos días pienso que fue lo mejor, pues todos mis cercanos siempre se quejan de lo mal que los trato o que no soy lo suficientemente franco con ellos, que algunas veces mi forma de contestar tan mordazmente tiende a herir cuando lo único que deseo es refugio tras esas palabras, tienen razón, hacerla pasar por aquellas escenas sería bastante egoísta de mi parte, aún así me sentía realmente mal por lo sucedido, en parte por que realmente aceptar su ayuda era un gran golpe a mi ego, por otro lado una parte de mi deseaba sentir ese apoyo incondicional de su parte, tampoco es como si tuviera mucho que ofrecer, no solo materialmente, no tengo absolutamente nada bueno en mi, nada… y ella merece todo, así sea a lado de otro hombre incluyendo a cierto pelirrojo poco apto para todo, menos para ella.

Salí con cierta pesadumbre, trabajar en el ministerio era demasiado para mi, sabía que no tenía otra opción pero no era algo agradable de pensar, de alguna manera mi "sentencia" me llevó a enfrentar aquello a lo que me estaba negando desde hace años y ciertamente nunca imaginé terminar aquí, mucho menos en esta situación tan particular; lo único que me mantiene aquí es saber que , en apariencia, siempre estaré junto a ella sin querer estarlo, justamente ese es mi principal problema.


	2. aprender a quererte

Hola de nuevo.

Muchas gracias a todos los que le han dado una oportunidad a esta historia, como les había comentado procurare que sea de manera continua las actualizaciones, que tengan una excelente semana.

Natsuki

* * *

**Capítulo 1: Aprender a quererte.**

Todo comenzó un año después de que la guerra había terminado, yo estaba en proceso de juicio cuando recibí noticias sobre los grandes héroes, la leyenda viviente, el niño que vivió junto a sus amigos, pues gracias a ellos y sus declaraciones, me hallaron inocente de los cargos más graves en mi contra, como el asesinato del profesor Dumbledore o la muerte de unos cuantos muggles, incluso me nombraron como pieza clave, pues mis intervenciones ante ciertos actos evitaron la muerte de Harry Potter y compañía, aunque desde mi punto de vista jamás realice algo parecido, a menos no de forma consciente, el punto es que gracias a eso salí libre mientras que mis padres no tuvieron la misma suerte, si bien mi madre tuvo una condena corta por complicidad, mi padre tuvo la peor parte de todo esto, siendo acusado de incontables muertes desde el primer ataque del señor oscuro en nuestro mundo, su estancia en azkaban estaba asegurada hasta el final de sus días. Por un lado sabía que eso era lo justo, pues él puso en riesgo a nuestra familia y a muchas vidas, pero odiaba tener que lidiar con esas emociones, saber que estarían sufriendo mientras yo "era libre", creo que esa era la peor de las condenas que pudieron darme.

Todos mis bienes quedaron en investigación, no podré tener acceso a ellos hasta que cumpliera dos años de servicio obligatorio en el ministerio de magia, pues a pesar de todo seguía siendo un mortifago, mi brazo me lo recordaba una y otra vez.

-...le informamos señor Malfoy, que si bien los actos de lo que se le acusaban resultó inocente, aún queda el pendiente el hecho de que usted pertenecía a grupo de seguidores del que no debe ser nombrado, ¿Cómo se declara ante este hecho?

-Culpable señoría- dije sin duda alguna - pues aun sin haber sido mi decisión termine en ese bando.

-¿Está consciente de la gravedad de ese hecho señor Malfoy? siendo su decisión o no, el hecho de saber lo que se hacía en ese gremio del señor oscuro lo vuelve cómplice de todos los actos cometidos en contra de la comunidad muggle y del mundo mágico.

-Lo sé, pero no hay manera que niegue algo que realmente pasó…- sin proponerlo mi mirada se clavó directamente en esos ojos color miel que me veían entre la gente que estaba esperando mi castigo- jure decir toda la verdad, sin importar lo que fuera.

-Siendo así señor Malfoy, tendremos en cuenta lo que se ha hablado en esta sala a favor de su inocencia así como este último comentario, le pedimos que salga de la sala y espere a ser llamado para darle su veredicto.

Salí de la sala siendo escoltado por do guardias, me llevaron a una estancia de espera para los acusados, bastante pequeña, apenas contaba con un par sillas de madera, una sola entrada, no había ventanas y estaba todo de color gris, me senté con pesadumbre en una de las sillas mientras oía como cerraban la puerta detrás de mí, cerré mis ojos intentando controlar mis emociones, hasta que una voz familiar se escuchó del otro lado de la puerta.

-Necesito hablar con el acusado antes de la sentencia-

-Lo sentimos señorita Granger, pero no está permitido que reciba visitas hasta después del juicio-

-Lo sé..- suspiro después de escuchar la determinación de los guardias- pero tengo un permiso especial de su señoría para hacerlo, como sabrán el juicio está por concluir, no puedo perder tiempo con ustedes, si no están seguros de mi palabra podrían ir directamente con su señoría a preguntar, pero si eso ocasiona que no pueda hablar con el acusado antes de la sentencia espero estén preparados para la consecuencia.

Lo siguiente que ví fue como la leona entró por la puerta sentándose a mi lado sin apartar su mirada de mi, estaba bastante molesta.

-¿Por qué Malfoy?- me preguntó conteniendo su voz lo más que podía - ¿Por que no apelaste más sobre tu inocencia? Fuiste obligado a estar con ellos, eras menor de edad en ese momento, tus padres ya eran parte del gremio y tu vida corría peligro si no entrabas en el, no solo la tuya si no la de tus padres, pudiste haber apelado más en lugar de sólo declararse culpable por eso…-

-No dije nada que fuera mentira Granger- la interrumpí, sabía a pesar de todo ella quería que yo luchara por mi libertad, pero en el fondo sabía que no era posible, tenía tanta culpa encima que de alguna forma quería asegurarme de recibir un castigo por ello - es cierto lo que dices, pero también es cierto lo que dije en el estrado, pude haber actuado de manera diferente - gire mi rostro hacia la pared intentando evitar su mirada - tal vez siendo otra clase de mago, mejor dicho, de persona, hubiese preferido morir antes de ser cómplice de aquellas atrocidades, podría poner de pretexto mi miedo, mi inmadurez incluso a mi familia como bien mencionas, pero la realidad es que merezco un castigo, por elegir no actuar, ese también debe ser condenado Granger..

-Malfoy…- suspiró, tomando mi rostro entre sus manos para obligarme a verla - no se por que haces esto, te empeñas en castigarte sin ser necesario, en esta guerra todos perdimos algo, algunas personas más que otras, como tú, con eso debería bastar Malfoy- tomé sus manos entre las mías para alejarlas, aún así pude sentir la calidez, era como si su piel pudiese transmitir todo lo que ella sentía, hace años que no recibía un toque tan cálido como ese.

-Basta Granger, se que eres la heroína de esta guerra, pero no puedes ser la heroína en la vida de todo aquel que te rodea, agradezco tu interés pero no es necesario, debes tener otras personas a las cuales sí les haga falta tu amabilidad e influencia en la corte, no todos los casos perdidos como yo necesitamos de la lástima de la leona de Gryffindor.- sabía que mis palabras la habían ofendido en más de una manera, sus ojos me lo decían, incapaz de ocultar sus emociones como siempre, pero era necesario en ese momento, habían muchas cosas de por medio, posiblemente si mi libertad no estuviera juego tal vez no intentaría alejarla, aún así me sentía culpable cada vez que la veía por no haberla defendido lo suficiente cuando la torturaban en mi casa, o simplemente su mirada me recordaba todas las ocasiones en las que mis palabras la lastimaron directamente por algo sin valor como la condición de la sangre, tal vez si no la hubiese lastimado tanto… tal vez sería otro nuestro destino.

-Es hora de oír su sentencia señor Malfoy, señorita Granger le pedimos que regrese a la sala con los demás oyentes- decía el guardia desde el marco de la puerta donde me esperaban, me levante ya sin mirarla, intentando ignorar su presencia, pase de largo sin voltear, no quería que me recordara de esa forma tan lamentable, pensándolo mejor, simplemente no quería que me recordara de ninguna forma, hasta ahora cualquier recuerdo que ella tenga de mí debe ser horrible.

-Malfoy…- la oí a mis espaldas- nunca dejaras de ser un prepotente y un orgulloso, eso me queda claro, a final del día sigues siendo el mismo niño que menosprecia a los demás y no sabe aceptar ayuda-

-Gracias por la descripción tan precisa Granger.- salí de la habitación con los guardias detrás de mí.

Por un momento un escalofrío pasó por mi espalda, una mirada clavada en mi lo provocó, llegando a recinto me pidieron colocarme en medio de la sala en lo que todos se acomodan en sus lugares, a pesar de haber tantas personas no había ruido alguno, comos su un hechizo de comiera el ruido por completo, sabía que la mayoría de las personas que estaban ahí querían confirmar mi caída por ser uno de los sangre pura más reconocidos en todo el mundo mágico, otros tantos los invadía la más espantosa morbosidad del caso, sobre todo reporteros que se hallaban en el lugar, recorrí el lugar con la mirada una última vez, dando gracias que mis padres no se encontraran ahí, no soportaría verlos afligidos por la situación, intentando controlar su emociones como buenos Malfoys, justo en ese instante caí en cuenta que hacían falta unos ojos color miel que ya no se encontraban en esa sala, supuse que no volvería a verlos después de lo que había dicho en aquella habitación, ahora solo me quedaría el recuerdo de su mirada. De pronto el silencio se rompió a oír el suspiro del juez antes de hablar.

-Señor Draco Lucius Malfoy, se le informa que se le declara inocente por los cargos de asesinato dentro de la comunidad mágica y muggle al igual que el cargo por asesinato hacia el difunto director de Hogwarts Albus Dumbledore, sin embargo es encontrado culpable por complicidad al pertenecer a gremio creado por el señor oscuro, dicho esto, se le da una condena a vivir 2 años sin la posibilidad de de obtener sus bienes, apoyando durante este tiempo a ministerio de magia en todos las tareas que se le otorgue para poder redimirse ante la comunidad mágica, tendrá que ser vigilado cada cierto tiempo para corroborar su buen comportamiento, por lo tanto su sentencia es quedar en libertad condicional durante ese periodo, puede retirarse.

Salí entre abucheos y flashes por parte de las cámaras, a pesar de todo lo único que estaba en mi mente era la mirada de Hermione Granger, un completo idiota, eso era yo, ahora sabía que ella jamás me perdonaría, pero no buscaría su perdón, no lo merecía aunque lo quisiera.

Pasaron algunas semanas, se me asignó un departamento que estaba cerca del ministerio, las visitas domiciliarias quedaban restringidas para personas que pertenezcan a ministerio, cualquier persona externa no podía entrar a mi departamento, por mi seguridad, pues bien se había ganado la guerra pero aún quedaban demasiados leales a Voldemort, que no dudarán en matar a los traidores, sobre todo a los Malfoy; mi padre se encontraba en Azkaban, mi madre fue exiliada durante tres años a Francia con las debidas protecciones, así que el que corría mayor riesgo de ser cazado era yo. Tuve que empezar de cero todo, mis registros, mi fortuna, mis bienes, incluso el honor a mi apellido me había sido arrebatado, era un hombre sin nada y sin nadie, todos mis conocidos desaparecieron, o estaban muertos, estaba completamente solo. Cada semana el ministerio me otorgaba cierto dinero para mi supervivencia, me hicieron firmar un contrato mágico donde me comprometía a apoyar en todo lo que se me solicitara durante mi estancia en el ministerio y como cláusulas adicionales ellos me pagarían el sueldo correspondiente por mis servicios y yo viviría con demasiadas restricciones mágicas durante ese periodo, por lo mismo se me asignaría un compañero dentro del ministerio que contará con el mayor número de habilidades posibles para poder sobrellevar el hecho de mis restricciones, admito que al leer esa parte me causo gracia ya que básicamente me estaban otorgando un niñero que pudiese tolerarme, cosa que no cualquiera puede, me preguntaba quien podría ser ese mago tan capacitado como para llevar a cabo dicha tarea.

-Señor Malfoy, un gusto tenerlo con nosotros, permítame presentarme adecuadamente, soy Kingsley Shacklebolt Ministro de magia, actualmente estamos trabajando para la reorganización de todo el ministerio- decía mientras deambulamos entre las oficinas, antes atiborradas con magos y brujas, ahora en cada sección a penas podrían contarse unos cuantos.- como entenderá muchos de los departamentos están desapareciendo, el mundo mágico está evidentemente muy cambiado después de lo sucedido, lamentablemente se perdieron demasiadas vidas, por ello es que nuestra prioridad será restablecer el orden y confianza en nuestro mundo.-

-Comprendo el punto ministro, todos hemos perdido algo en esta guerra.- Por muy tonto que sonara, la voz de Granger diciendo exactamente lo mismo resonaba en mi cabeza con demasiada claridad- y como sabrá, tengo una sentencia que cumplir, así que dígame en qué podría apoyar al ministerio en esta nueva organización.

-Debo admitir que me encanta su… entusiasmo señor Malfoy.- abrió la puerta de un gran despacho, papeles volaban por todos lados, plumas escribían sobre pergaminos, y los sobre no dejaban de aterrizar de manera ordena sobre el gran escritorio negro, Shacklebolt me indico que tomara asiento con la mano justo enfrente del escritorio.- una de las nuevas reformas que estamos implementando es la creación de nuevos departamentos en el ministerio y como se habrá dado cuenta el trabajo llega por montones, desafortunadamente no contamos con el personal suficiente para atender todos los pendientes- vi como abría uno de los cajones de su escritorio sacando un folder con varios expedientes en el- hay demasiados magos jóvenes que califican sin duda alguna para trabajar en el ministerio, el problema está en que por lo ocurrido no han podido completar sus estudios, desde mi punto de vista es algo tan insignificante considerando todo lo que tuvieron que aprender durante la guerra, pero hay reglas que no se han podido modificar, en este año solamente una persona pudo completar incluyendo los exámenes EXTASIS, creo que la conoce muy bien- dijo sacando el expediente del folder mientras lo ponía enfrente de mí mientras se sentaba.

-Granger…-

-Hermione Jean Granger, una bruja excepcional de toda su generación, mi favorita si me lo pregunta.- alce una ceja ante su comentario, no me agrada la forma en la que esta conversación gira en torno a ella, diría que me sorprende que sea la única que pudo finalizar el curso, pero siendo honesto, si no era ella, nadie lo habría hecho ¿Cómo lo logra?- ella será la primer bruja joven que se integrará al ministerio, con ella se habría una nuevo departamento, la protección de jóvenes magos muggles.-

-¿magos muggles?.- pregunté intentando no sonar fastidiado por la idea, pero ni siquiera sabía en a donde quería llegar este hombre con esta conversación, recibía demasiada información y nada útil sobre el que voy a hacer durante estos dos años.

-Perdimos demasiados magos y brujas, nuestra población está limitada señor Malfoy, necesitamos fortalecernos y crecer de nuevo… no puedo pedir ni exigir a los jóvenes magos que decidan procrear en estos momentos solo para restablecer nuestra población.- ¿Tan pocos somos? estuve encerrado todo un año, no sabía nada del mundo exterior esperando mi condena, me cuesta trabajo creer que realmente seamos tan pocos.- sabiendo esto, la señorita Granger sugirió que demos protección y localizamos a los magos muggles, que afortunadamente, aún no saben la existencia del mundo mágico ni de sus dones, siendo ella hija de muggles sabe perfectamente cómo es la transición de un mundo a otro, pero definitivamente necesita ayuda, es ahí donde entra usted señor Malfoy.

-Según por lo que me dijo, para esa clase de tareas es necesario que uno termine sus estudios, como sabrá yo ni siquiera tuve esa posibilidad…-

-Como le dije, para mi eso ni siquiera tenga sentido, por otro lado usted no es empleado oficial del ministerio, sólo estamos hablando de cumplir su condena.-

Suspire ante ese comentario, no tenía nada que alegar, trabajaría a lado de Granger, de la mujer que más me odia en este mundo, por un momento me sentí completo, tal vez trabajando con ella podría remendar algo de todo lo mal que le hice, tal vez ahora sí pueda cumplir un poco con todo lo que le debo. O tal vez… me odiara aún más.

-Asistirá a la señorita Granger en todo lo que se le ofrezca, ella está a tanto de su situación, sabe sobre las restricciones mágicas que tiene para poder realizar ciertos conjuros, pero seguramente en cuestiones administrativas será de mucha ayuda señor Malfoy.- ese hombre se estaba burlando de mí, su sonrisa lo decía todo, tal vez era divertido pensar que un Malfoy ahora sería un simple secretario de una bruja de "sangre sucia" - Espera su presencia el día de mañana en su oficina, ahí ella le dará indicaciones sobre sus tareas… puede retirarse señor Malfoy.

Salí del ministerio sintiendo completamente exhausto, llegue a mi departamento vacío, a menos habían tenido la cordialidad de amueblarlo un poco, solo con lo indispensable, un viejo sillón de solo dos piezas, una mesa con una silla para poder comer o trabajar, la cocina se hallaba prácticamente vacía, solo un par de tazas y un plato, la recámara era extremadamente pequeña, aunque no se comparaba con mi estancia donde me tenían encerrado, un baño pequeño y eso era todo. Mi cabeza estaba estallando, sin tener una botella de vino a la mano, active un hechizo sencillo, a menos podría crear agua de mi varita para poder beber, es un hechizo básico, no me encerraran por eso; trabajar con Granger ¿Cómo consiguió terminar los estudios tan pronto?¿Por qué trabajar directamente en el ministerio? pensé que terminaría quedándose en Hogwarts ayudando a la nueva directora ¿Cómo habrá tomado la noticia de tener que verme por dos años?¿se habrá molestado? seguramente inflo sus mejillas como protesta ante el aviso ¿qué hizo todo este tiempo?¿Saldrá oficialmente con la comadreja? tantas preguntas, todas en torno a ella, me di cuenta que no sabía nada de ella, simpre me limite a molestarle durante el colegio, jamás me preocupe por entenderla o por lo menos tratarla como un igual, ahora siendo mi jefa, por no decir niñera, me sentía incómodo, aprenderé a conocer a Granger, la dueña de esa mirada color miel, tengo el presentimiento de que es lo mejor que podría hacer en toda mi vida, aprender a conocer a Hermione Granger.

* * *

Hasta aquí el primer capítulo... Gracias


	3. Maldita costumbre

Hola de nuevo, :D

Como cada semana aquí tienen el nuevo cap, gracias por aquellos que están siguiendo la historia.

Si estan de vacaciones como yo, espero las esten disfrutando :3

* * *

Capítulo 2: Maldita costumbre.

Llegue a la hora acordada en el ministerio, me indicaron cual era la oficina del nuevo departamento, era de las escondidas y pequeñas que hay en todo el edificio, esperaba encontrarme con Granger pero no fue así, solo encontré dos escritorios, uno más pequeño que otro, varios estantes vacíos, unos cuantos libros en el escritorio grande y un par de sillas, decidí sentarme en la silla del escritorio que se veía de menor tamaño, pero la ansiedad no dejaba de embargarme, intente acomodarme de tal forma que no se notara, acomode mi túnica un poco, definitivamente mi instinto de supervivencia me decía que saliera inmediatamente de ahí, las miradas poco afectuosas que me dieron la mayoría de las personas en ese lugar eran suficiente evidencia para saberme no querido, pero mi orgullo es mucho más fuerte, realmente no es como que pudieran hacerme algo, pero más allá de esa miradas quería huir de ella, desde un inicio sabía que no sería buena idea pero nunca fui bueno con mis propios instintos así que por primera vez decidí ignorarlos por completo y armarme de valentía, la sola idea me dio risa, una serpiente valiente, vaya ironía.

Mis pensamientos me llevaron a un lugar que había estado evitando, en mis años en Hogwarts, desde que conocí a Granger siempre admire su inteligencia, incluso le había confesado a mi madre que por un momento deseaba que ella no fuera una hija de muggles, mi madre simplemente suspiro ante mi comentario diciendo que un Malfoy siempre se hallaría atraído a mujeres con alto coeficiente intelectual pero que nunca debía olvidar cual era mi obligación y mi lugar, lejos de ella, eventualmente.

Entonces recordé un último encuentro que tuve con el trio dorado, en la sala de los menesteres, cuando el idiota pelirrojo proclamaba con todo el orgullo posible que Granger era su novia, mi ser se llenó de rabia al escucharle, no entendía como un ser tan inferior podría haber atraído a la bruja más brillante de nuestra generación, ¿Por qué él sí podía?¿Por qué yo no?, no era ningún secreto que a esas alturas Granger era un premio para cualquier mago que se propusiera cortejarla, pero esa clase de trofeo necesitaba mucho más que un simple cuerpo bien trabajado o la seducción barata que se aprende con el tiempo, sabía que más de uno lo intentaba, sin embargo a ella parecía no interesarle en lo absoluto, incluso los ignoraba sin pretender hacerlo y admito que eso me dio cierta tranquilidad de saber que nadie era digno de ella, ya que supuestamente, ella no era digna para mi.

Ahora estoy aquí, esperando, siendo ella mi "niñera" personal, ¿Quién no es digno de quién aquí?, solo espero que este tiempo no sea insufrible para ella, ni para mi, pero nunca se que espera cuando se trata de Granger, me vuelvo irracional cuando se trata de ella.

-Debería ser suficiente con lo que se solicitó en un inicio Señorita Granger…- oí la voz del ministro de magia justo detrás de la puerta-

-El deber y el ser son cosas muy distantes Ministro Kingsley, para empezar la búsqueda de los magos nacidos de muggles ha sido, en mi opinión, el principal obstáculo para que esto funcione, por el simple hecho de que las pocas personas que se encuentran a cargo no están capacitadas para dicha búsqueda...- siempre queriendo tener la razón con argumentos validos, era la costumbre que más odie y ahora admiro de la leona, obviamente, molesta.

-Es correcta su afirmación, sin embargo sabe perfectamente que las personas que antes se encargaban de esta situación, desafortunadamente, ya no se encuentran con nosotros, así que los nuevos no han tenido tiempo suficiente para poder ser expertos en la materia, señorita.-

-Y por eso henos aquí Ministro.- aún sin verle podía imaginarla con esa sonrisa tan característica que pone cada que tiene la razón, como siempre lo hacía en clase cuando levantaba la mano apresurada por decir cualquier cosa que nos dejará en claro que ella era capaz de saber todo.

-Ciertamente, por ello, sabiendo que es muy poco el tiempo que se le está otorgando, tengo una sorpresa para usted, contará con un ayudante personal para esta tarea, y dicho ayudante la obedecerá en cualquier cosa que solicite tal cual como usted le enseñe.- las palabras del ministro me dejaron helado, eso solo significaba que ella no sabía de mi presencia en esta oficina, solo rogaba por que no decidiera salir corriendo a verme, aunque no le culparía si lo hiciera.

-¿Ayudante? por la manera en la que dice que tendré que "moldearlo" supongo que esa persona no sabe mucho del tema.- oía como decía esas palabras con pesadez, como si quisiera evitarse el trabajo extra que simbolizaba "moldearme" cosa que me molesto, fue un golpe directo a mi ego.

-No es el mago más experto en el tema, pero le aseguro que es capaz de cumplir con sus expectativas en poco tiempo, reconozco que tiene habilidades bastante buenas.- ¿eso era cierto o lo decía por burlarse? aún no conozco al ministros Kinsley tan bien como para distinguir si le divertía lo que estaba a punto de ocurrir o intentaba calmar todo antes de la tormenta. - Así que si no me equivoco, él ya debe estar adentro esperando, y si señorita Granger… creo que escucho todo.- su silencio solo invitaba a mi imaginación a recrear la cara de sorpresa e indignación que seguramente puso a saberse expuesta, mi ego volvía a sentirse bien en estos momentos, así que puse mi mejor sonrisa a ver la puerta abrirse con el ministro dando paso a Granger.

-Será un placer trabajar contigo Granger…- no pude seguir con mi discurso a verla detenida justo delante de mí, sentí como con cierto descaro mis ojos la escanearon por completo, se veía diferente, más hermosa de lo que pudiese recordar, ahora no había ojeras debajo de sus ojos color miel, ni pelo fuera de su lugar en ese recogido que llevaba, no había prendas enormes alrededor de su cuerpo bien proporcionado, solo esa falda y saco que se ajustaban sin tregua alguna a sus curvas, una camisa blanca impecable que dejaba ver el inicio de sus senos.

-¿Tú?.- su voz salía en un susurro forzado, me detuve a observar sus ojos, aquellos que siempre me cautivaron, ahora parecían un mezcla de emociones que eran dificiles de decifrar, el primero que pude distinguir fue confusión, tal vez enojo, recelo, pero había algo más que no logré entender.

-Señorita Granger…- habló el ministro intentando disuadir esa guerra de miradas que ambos establecimos.- el señor Draco Malfoy estará a su cargo, por un periodo de dos años, espero que no sea problema para usted…-

-Tengo que salir un momento, si me disculpan.- hablo lo más aprisa que pudo para salir prácticamente corriendo con sus tacones resonando por el pasillo, suspiré sabiendo que yo era la causa por la cual huía, eso era demasiado incómodo para mí ¿Cómo iba a ganarme su confianza por lo menos para trabajar?

-Eso salió mucho mejor de lo que esperaba, nadie se insultó ni lanzaron hechizos a diestra y siniestra.- decía con autosuficiencia el ministro mientras me dedicaba una sonrisa- Bueno, señor Malfoy, me retiro, espero que su estancia sea… agradable.- dijo cerrando la puerta gentilmente

A verme solo de nuevo suspire hondamente, echando mi cabeza hacía atrás, no sabía como resolver esto, ni siquiera estaba seguro de querer hacerlo a cien, ¿Desde cuando Granger era una semidiosa andante?¿Por que me siento tan mal si aún no he hecho nada de que arrepentirme?¿Verdad?, el sonido de la puerta me hizo enderezarse de golpe, de nuevo estaba ahí, ojos color miel enfurecidos hacia mi persona, me levante lentamente, no quería que se fuera de nuevo, así que decidí rodear el escritorio con paso firme hacia la puerta para cerrarla, me sabía observado con cautela pero definitivamente nadie saldría de aquí en un rato.

-¿Que crees que haces?.- me preguntaba con cierto recelo por mis acciones, me gire hacia donde se encontraba para encararla de frente, sin acercarme demasiado.

-Cierro la puerta para poder trabajar mejor, jefa.- sabía que había tocado una fibra sensible con esa palabra, sus ojos se entrecierran haciéndome saber que no le agradaba mi nuevo "apodo"

-Escúchame bien, entiendo que estás aquí por tu condena, pero no dejare que me estorbes, haremos esto a mi manera, sé que el ministro te dio información sobre que actividades desempeñamos y ciertamente no pienso darte más detalles sobre el tema, simplemente te limitaste a tareas de transcripción de información a pergaminos y asistir a la juntas que tendremos con el ministro cada semana para mostrar los avances, solo eso ¿Quedó claro?.- no puede evitar sonreír ante su sutil amenaza, estoy seguro que espera que le arrebata dicha situación, ¿Qué pasaría si no fuera así?

-Entendido jefa, transcripciones y juntas solamente ¿Qué dias seran las juntas?- dije lo más tranquilo posible, reincorporandome a mi sitio en esa oficina, su cara de asombro no tenía precio, seguramente su mente viajaba a mil por hora para darle sentido a lo que había escuchado, me sentía satisfecho con el resultado. - Solo tendrás que indicar a que hora y que días serán y que es lo que quieres que transcriba.-

-Los lunes en la sala de ministerios, justo a la hora de entrada, los manuscritos serán la información que estará en tu escritorio todas las mañanas.- me dijo recuperándose de sus shock inicial, ya sin soberbia o enojo en su voz, sacando varias notas y libros de un pequeño bolso de cuencas que obviamente estaba hechizado.- empezaras por esto, información sobre el último mago hijo de muggles registrado antes de la guerra, acomoda la información en el pergamino que tienes en los cajones de tu escritorio y cuando termines déjalo en el mio para revisarlo.-

Vi como dejaba de manera ordenada las notas y libros en mi escritorio, ya sin mirarme en el proceso, para irse a acomodar a su escritorio, como habían dicho Kinsley, pudo haber sido peor, intente dejar de verla esperando algo más, me enfoque directamente a mis nuevas tareas.

Los mortifagos de habían encargado de eliminar primeramente a los magos que tenían información sobre cualquier hijo de muggles registrado en el ministerio, incluso modificaron información en un inicio para que perdiera fuerza el mismo ministerio en el tema, me sorprendía que pudiesen encontrar aún algo válido, Oliver Johnson, actualmente 8 años de edad, no localizado desde hace 3 años, última vez visto en Knightsbridge junto a su familia, Padre, Madre y dos hermanos menores que no poseen poder mágico, era un expediente bastante incompleto, supe que el barrio de Knightsbridge había sido atacado durante la guerra pero según las notas que pudieron recolectar no encontraron a este niño sin embargo sus padres no sufrieron la misma suerte, ¿Cómo fueron capaces de ocultarlo? lo muggles no son seres poderosos, pero no había duda que ellos protegieron a su hijo, junto con sus hermanos. Suspiré, viendo las imágenes eran simples niños, solos, por culpa de una guerra que no entendían ni conocían, como no había pensado en eso antes, supongo que mi mundo realmente era bastante reducido, era realmente molesto.

El día pasó relativamente rápido, no hubo mayor roce con Granger, pero su indiferencia me molestaba, no me veía ni se molestaba siquiera en hacer notoria su presencia en el mismo lugar, a la hora de la salida simplemente se limitó a guardar su cosas e irse con un "Engorgio", eso me recordaba en lo limitada que era mi magia en estos momentos, guarde las cosas acomodandolas en el estante que había detrás mío, dejando el pergamino en el escritorio de Granger antes de irme caminando… como cualquier otra persona, era molesto pero no tanto como esperaba.

Llegando a mi departamento no podía dejar de pensar en el caso del hijo de muggles, me sentía culpable, justo en estos momentos de soledad sentía que todo lo que había traído como consecuencia la guerra era culpa mía, sabía que era absurdo y me molestaba conmigo a sentirme de esa forma, ni un whisky de fuego me podía permitir, así que solo fui directo a mi cama sin esperar nada, sabía que no dormiría pero simplemente no tenía nada ni a nadie, vaya que la soledad mataba por dentro.

Pasaron las semanas y los casos aumentaban, cada vez eran más sencillos, pues se trataba de los niños que no presentaron sus poderes hasta después de la guerra, así que no estaban en los registros anteriores y no presentaban mayor dificultad, las juntas solamente se trataba de cómo se procedería a hacer contacto con ellos y sus familias, sorprendentemente Granger se encargaba de todo, mencionaba que era importante que la familia se involucra lo más que se pudiera ya que eso igual afectaba a los niños directamente. Después de aquel fatídico primer encuentro no hubo nada en relación con nuestra convivencia, nos concentramos en una rutina muy conveniente para ambos, todos los días ella llegaba antes que yo y se iba primero, yo me encargaba de transcribir lo que hubiese en mi escritorio ese día y lo dejaba en el de ella para que lo revisara antes de acomodarlo en el estante de los casos con los que trabajaba, curiosamente me aprendí de memoria que solía salir de la oficina a mediodía para almorzar con la comadreja inútil que tenía por novio, posteriormente llegaba con un rostro enrojecido a la altura de los ojos, a menos casi siempre, era obvio que tenía, en otras circunstancias la hubiese molestado de inmediato, pero ya no podía, no estaba seguro si molestarle sería lo más conveniente en esos momentos, ella no tenía la culpa de enamorarse de alguien de tan poco valor, nadie era lo suficientemente bueno para ella, en verdad creía eso.

\- Nos esperan - dijo sin verme, con la voz apagada como siempre desde que trabajamos juntos.

\- ¿En qué sala es Granger?- pregunté con cierta cadencia a decir su apellido, sabía que cuando lo hacia por lo menos lograba que volteara indignada a verme con esos ojos furicos.

\- Ya sabes cuál.- Salió sin esperar que le siguiera, al menos logré mi objetivo que me mirara antes de hacerlo, no recuerdo cuándo fue la última vez que logré que ella mencionara mi nombre, mejor dicho mi apellido, quería oírlo de nuevo de su boca, no se bien el por qué, pero es algo que me hace falta. Pero por otro lado quisiera que no fuera en ese tono tan agrio que usa al dirigirse a mi.

Llegue directamente a la oficina del ministro, ella ya había ocupado su lugar habitual de lado derecho frente a escritorio de Kingsley, así que yo me ubicaba a la izquierda, el ambiente estaba más tenso de lo que recordaba últimamente, los documentos que hojeaba el ministro parecían de suma importancia para él, no dejaba de verlos con suma inquietud.

-Iré directo a punto, me alegra ver los avances que se tienen con los nuevos magos, han hecho un trabajo bastante notable, con sus consejos señorita Granger los resultados que estamos obteniendo son formidables, sin embargo, hay un tema pendiente con el caso del pequeño Oliver, como bien saben desde entonces no se han obtenido datos de su localización exacta, considerando su pasado es posible que no vea con confianza a ningún mago que se acerque, así qué tendrán que hacerse pasar por muggles un tiempo hasta que den con él.-

Por un momento hubo un silencio enorme, me costo trabajo procesar las palabras del ministro, ¿Muggles?, ¿Nosotros?, no era el único que se sintio ofuscado por dicha insinuación.

-¿Pretende que nos ganamos su confianza engañándolo?¿Fingiendo ser algo que no somos?- preguntaba Granger sumamente contrariada por lo solicitado.- Dudo que volverlo a engañar sea la solución este problema, se que es delicada la situación pero…-

-Señorita Granger, estoy conciente de la situación tanto como usted, por ello sabe perfectamente que la única forma que Oliver salga de su escondite es confiando en un muggle, si nos acercaremos de manera honesta la posibilidad que el quiera volver a huir junto a sus hermanos es enorme, aunado a eso su magia no tiene control alguno y si se siente en peligro podrá provocar un accidente donde el puede salir gravemente herido, no puedo permitir que eso pase.-

-Ministro…- por fin me atrevía a hablar.- comprendo a lo que se refiere, pero dudo que el aparentar algo que no somos, sea lo más conveniente, si lo que quiere es que el niño confíe debería dejar que Granger sea la que se acerque a él, no creo poder ser de ayuda en este caso.-

-Señor Malfoy, creo que no he sido del todo claro, este niño como le llama, no es un simple mago nacido de muggles, es un huérfano a cargo de dos hermanos menores, alguien que salió lastimado de la guerra a igual que nosotros, su magia a partir de este suceso, se ha descontrolado bastante, no se si esta a tanto de los incidentes que se han generado alrededor de Knightsbridge, señor Malfoy, requiere que los dos estén involucrados para que tengan el respaldo mutuo.-

-¿Cuales incidentes?.- ahora mi mirada se concentraba en Granger, ella no me había dejado tocar ese caso de nuevo desde aquel primer día, sabía que trabajaba en el, pero pensé que obtiene muy poca información sobre el tema.

-Oliver ha estado ocasionando explosiones e incendios en los pueblos aledaños, todos son considerados como accidentes domésticos, en cuanto algo así se presente él vuelve a desaparecer junto a sus hermanos, creemos que cuando algo lo irrita o lo asusta causa estos "accidentes".- decía sin mirarme directamente, podía notar como su mente trabaja de manera acelerada ante la situación ¿Por qué tenía que ser tan malditamente complicado?

-Mañana se dirigieron a su nuevo departamento en el mundo muggle en Knightsbridge, sus identidades y su forma de proceder las dejaré en su criterio, pero les aconsejo que mantengan la cabeza fría y asuman las consecuencias de las decisiones que tomen, pueden retirarse.-

Sin decir nada más Granger salió como la vida se le fuera en ello, esa maldita costumbre que tenía de dejarme atrás como si no existirá.

-Granger…- la llame haciendo que se detuviera a medio camino.- tenemos que hablar.- vi como suspiraba sin voltearse.

-Aquí no Malfoy, hablemos en la oficina.-

Sin decir mas siguió su camino y yo detrás de ella, encerrarnos en nuestra oficina, ahora estábamos solos, estaríamos solos por quien sabe cuanto tiempo, supongo que ahora esa sería nuestra nueva maldita costumbre.

* * *

¿Qué les pareció? espero lo disfrutaran... nos estamos leyendo.

Linda semana


	4. El embrujo

Hola de nuevo, perdonen la gran demora, hemos vuelto, espero disfruten este capítulo tan tardío. :)

Un agradecimiento especial a Ale Malfoy BlackDagger, muchas gracias por tus palabras, he tardado en darme cuenta y lo lamento mucho, me hace feliz saber que estas disfrutando de este trabajo.

* * *

Capítulo 3: El embrujo.

La vi acomodarse en su silla dejándose caer por completo, me ubique justo delante de ella, sabía que ambos teníamos un lío muy grande, nuestra nula convivencia ahora se vería forzada a transformarse y en esos momentos sabía que para ella ese era el menor de los problemas, pero para mi ¿por qué me estremecía tanto la idea?

-Creo que debemos poner algunas cosas claras Malfoy.- asentí intentando disimular mi sorpresa a escuchar nuevamente mi nombre saliendo de su boca.- primero al estar ahí debemos instalarnos y conocer perfectamente los alrededores, la última notificación que he revisado de Oliver y sus hermanos nos llevaran a un pueblo muy cercano, así que igual lo visitaremos hasta que no quede ni un espacio sin revisar, por otro lado debemos ver la manera que no llames la atención, se que no estas acostumbrado pero tu aspecto, es demasiado llamativo, y eso en el mundo muggle siempre es sospechoso.

-Granger, ¿Te haz percatado que vamos a vivir juntos?- noté como se tensaba en su asiento y se erguía para verme.- se que el niño es prioridad pero honestamente sé que tú eres la mejor para esa tarea, pero vivir juntos, es demasiado-.

-¿Eso crees Malfoy?.-

-¿Tú, no?.- decidí no responder directamente cuando era claro mi sentir a respecto. Ella quería irritarme de nuevo

-Pensé que tenías clara tu situación tanto como yo.- a no oír respuesta de mi parte decidió proseguir con su explicación.- son dos años los que debes prestar servicio en el ministerio, con alguien vigilando tus acciones, hacer que te involucraran con este nuevo proyecto resultó ser algo obvio, ¿no crees?-

-¿A qué te refieres Granger?.- había algo que aún no comprendía y a parecer ella sí, definitivamente me estaba molestando.

-Participaste en una guerra del bando equivocado, te has declarado culpable por ello, un bando que se distinguia por su odio hacia los muggles y mestizos, por ende ayudar a reparar el daño directamente resulta una pena bastante obvia en tu caso, si no puedes tolerarlo significa que no estas en nada arrepentido de las acciones cometidas, por el otro si ayudas significativamente entonces serás un mago reformado con posibilidades a futuro, por eso requieren que te involucres más con esto.- una sonrisa falsa se instalaba en sus bellos labios carmesí, como si le estuviera explicando algo a un niño, yo no era un niño, se lo haría saber tarde o temprano si seguía así.- soy tu vigilante de estos dos años, yo, una hija de muggles. Ahora, ¿Realmente crees que sea una barbarie por parte del ministerio esta situación, Malfoy?-

-Creo que la que no está entendiendo mi punto eres tú, Hermione.- sabía que decir su nombre causaría un efecto en ella, como tomarla con la guardia baja, sus ojos se agrandaron observandome fijamente, era mi turno, sonreí de lado de manera arrogante.- me importa muy poco lo que pretenda el ministerio, entiendo su juego y decidí jugarlo con sus reglas.- me levante con un objetivo claro, llegar hasta ella, ella me imitó y se levantó, esperando mi siguiente movimiento con sigilo.- pero me preocupa vivir con una persona que ha decidido no dirigirme la palabra aunque estemos "trabajando" juntos.- lentamente me fui posicionando delante de ella.- no me interesa si esa persona es bruja, muggle o lo que sea, solo me gustaría que nuestra instancia no fuera incómoda, por mi bien, para lograr salir de esto, pero está claro que me odias.-

-No te odio- sus palabras salieron en un susurro, fue ahí que di cuenta de que tan cerca estaba, pero ella parecía no notarlo, menos hacer algo para evitarlo.-

-¿Entonces, podrías explicarme como debo tomar el hecho de que decidas no hablar conmigo ni para lo más indispensable?.-

-Entiendo tu punto Malfoy.- suspiró dejandome de lado para sacar unos archivos del estante.- honestamente no sé que pretendías, no es como si hubiese algún criterio que te hiciera creer que habría algún tipo de relación cordial conmigo después de todo lo ocurrido, pero concuerdo en que esto debe cambiar.- lo decía mientras dejaba unas carpetas en su escritorio.- Tengamos una tregua, por el bien de todos, estos son todos los informes que he podido obtener hasta el momento de Oliver, podrás estudiarlos para que ambos tengamos la misma información, prometo no tratarte de forma tan frívola, si tú prometes actuar de manera cordial ¿Te parece justo, Malfoy?.-

-No se trata de ser justos o no Granger.- suspire cansado de esta plática.- Acepto tu tratado de paz, pero a menos debes prometer que intentaras confiar en mí, por el trabajo aunque sea, ¿Podrás hacerlo?.- la mire fijamente mientras tomaba las carpetas, me sentí impaciente por su respuesta pero no quería que lo notara.

-Lo prometo.- dijo sin ninguna emoción, aunque su mirada se le notaba inquieta.- mañana nos veremos aquí, solo trae lo esencial, creo que por el momento es mejor que cada quien se retire, no sabemos cuánto tiempo nos lleve esto.-

Sin más la vi salir de la oficina con prisa, sin haberlo notado ya era medio día, y seguramente el idiota de la comadreja la estaba esperando, ¿Cómo reaccionara a saber que viviremos juntos lejos de él? posiblemente durante nuestra instancia no se podrán ver, era un alivio extraño el que estaba experimentando pero no quería pensar en ello.

Las carpetas que tenía en mano pesaban bastante, definitivamente esa bruja sabe como trabajar en tiempo record. No había muchas cosas que hacer para mi fuera de esa oficina, no tenía nada de valor para empacar, quizá unas cuantas prendas pero admito que nada de lo que tengo pasaría desapercibido como dijo Granger, quizá deba pedir su ayuda para eso, por lo tanto solo me quedaba estudiar la información de Oliver, sería una tarde larga.

A la mañana siguiente llegué a ministerio a la hora habitual con la diferencia de que ella no se encontraba aún en la oficina, demasiado raro, no llevaba nada conmigo más que las carpetas que me había dando el día anterior, mi varita, y la ropa más sencilla que pude encontrar, una camisa negra y pantalón de vestir igual, decidí dejar las capas en mi "acogedor" departamento.

Habían pasado ya quince minutos desde que llegué y no había rasto de Granger ¿Le habría pasado algo? quizá estaba en la oficina del ministro ultimando algunos detalles, mi paciencia no es mucha así que decido salir a buscarla. A llegar a la oficina del ministro me doy cuenta que nadie se encuentra ahí, así que me dirijo hacía la entrada principal del ministerio y bingo, ahí estaba en un discusión bastante acalorada con cierto pelirrojo idiota que conozco, ella iba vestida de manera distinta a lo ya habitual, ahora parecía que podría ponerse un trapo encima y seguirá viéndose hermosa, sus pantalones muggles y esa playera blanca que llevaba solo la hacían verse inocente pero hermosa a la vez, su cabello semirecogido, no ayudaba en nada a mi nuevo modo de verle, supe que dio la discusión por finalizada cuando se giro a mi dirección, sería mejor adelantarse a la oficina y pretender que no me había dado cuenta de nada.

Me senté fingiendo que llevaba un buen rato esperando cuando ella entró, hecha una furia como tantas veces la vi en la escuela, me recordaba esos días en que vivía para molestarle, aunque ahora no era yo quien había provocado esa mueca de desagrado, no había notado mi presencia hasta que carraspee intentado detener la sarta de maldiciones que le dedicaba a pelirrojo, no era que me incomodaran pues con gusto me le hubiese unido a dicha tarea, pero era necesario irnos. Ella se giró sorprendida dándose cuenta que no estaba sola, sus ojos no dejaban de escanear mi cuerpo de arriba hacia abajo, a menos su enojo había desaparecido.

-¿Eso es lo menos llamativo que tienes?.- me preguntó de manera incrédula.

-Buen día para tí también, Granger, ¿Lista para irnos?.- me sentía ofendido por su pregunta.

-Perdona Malfoy, lo sé, fue grosero de mi parte.-

-Acepto tu disculpa, ahora, ¿Nos vamos?.-

-Espera, primero…- vi como metía todas las carpetas necesarias en su bolso se cuencas miniatura que llevaba.- podrías darme los archivos de Oliver para guardarlos.- se los pase maravillado de ver como todo entraba perfectamente a dicho bolso.

-¿Todo tu equipaje está ahí, Granger?.- pregunté curioso señalando el bolso.

-Así es Malfoy, por cierto, ¿Donde esta el tuyo?.-

-Lo traigo todo puesto.- su mirada perpleja escaneando de nuevo fue incómoda, tuve que llamar su atención de nuevo carraspeando un poco.

-¿Hablas en serio?¿Eso es todo?.-

-Si Granger, esto.- señalé mi vestimenta "casual".- es todo, junto con mi varita que no es de mucha utilidad, sabes que todos mis bienes están clausurados por el momento y no es como que el ministerio me de un sueldo decente por ser tu "asistente", así que vámonos.- mi fastidio era evidente, camine hacia la puerta con toda la intención de salir lo más pronto posible, hasta que su mano me detuvo del brazo, una sensación bastante cálida, siempre era así cuando ella me tocaba.

-Lo siento.- suspiré al oírla, ahora soy yo quien se siente mal por su arrebato, ¿Qué está mal conmigo?.- te parece que pasemos a comprar unas cosas antes de llegar a departamento, definitivamente aún con eso puesto llamas mucho la atención, eres Malfoy después de todo.- oí cómo salía una risa disimulada por su comentario.

-No importa que me ponga, llamaré la atención Granger, igual que tú.- no supe por qué dije eso, no quise girarme por que sabía que ella estaba aún más perpleja que yo, solo atino a soltarme y yo seguí mi camino.- Será mejor que me guíes, no se a donde ir primero.-

\- Sí claro, primero iremos a comprar ropa muggle para ti.- siguió la conversación intentando ignorar mi comentario anterior, se lo agradecí internamente. - Creo que podremos encontrar algún lugar estando en el pueblo, sígueme.-

Paso adelante mío para guiarme, nos metimos una de las chimeneas del ministerio que nos sacó una de las estaciones del metro muggle que había en Londres, me quedé un tanto aturdido con tanta gente caminando rápidamente en espacios un tanto reducidos, pero ella parecía feliz por estar ahí, entre todos ellos era muy complicado para mi seguirle y sin esperarlo ella tomó de mi brazo para no perdernos entre la multitud que se aglomeraba en las entradas.

-Será mejor que no te suelte, creo que estamos en la hora pico- me dijo como si yo pudiera entender a que se refería con ¿La hora pico?¿Había aves en el metro? - Es por aquí Malfoy.- decía mientras nos detenemos junto con otras personas que parecían esperar algo.

-¿Qué estamos esperando?.- pregunte un tanto impaciente, pues intentaba con todas mis fuerzas ignorar este hormigueo extraño que iniciaba justo en mi brazo, aquel que sujetaba la leona, y se extendía hasta mi estomago.

-A que llegue el metro, oh, mira ya viene.- me decía con una sonrisa mientras señalaba dentro del túnel donde se percibián luces blancas a lo lejos, sin embargo me quedé pasmado al ver su sonrisa, creo es la primera vez que la veía sonreír tar cerca, normalmente esa faceta la solía ver de lejos, cuando ella se encontraba rodeada de sus amigos o de los libros en la biblioteca durante el colegio, desde que empezó la guerra no la volví a ver sonreír hasta ahora, ¿Qué me estaba pasando? ¿Por qué ahora ese hormigueo se convertía en calor?

-Vamos- me dijo mientras jalaba de mi brazo para meternos al metro que ya había parado frente a nosotros, entre la multitud solo sentía como me empujaban y a la vez como le era difícil seguir agarrada de mi, no supe en que momento fue pero sin pretenderlo al entrar nuestros cuerpos quedaron atrapados entre las puertas y las demás personas, estábamos peligrosamente juntos.

-Lo siento, no lo estoy haciendo a propósito.- dije temiendo que ella tomara a mal mi cercanía ¿Era el olor de vainilla el que ella emanaba?

-No te preocupes, debí haber previsto que esto podría pasar- Me dijo mientras sentía como me empujaban más hacia ella en la siguiente parada, no quería aplastarla así que puse mis manos en la puerta que permanecía cerrada intentando ejercer presión, aunque era casi inevitable que su espalda rozara con mi pecho. ¿Acaso los muggles no pueden usar otro transporte?

-No tardaremos en bajar, solo resiste un poco más, debe ser molesto para ti.- me dijo preocupada, podía notarlo en su reflejo a través del cristal de la puerta, sin querer nuestras miradas se cruzaron en ese momento, parecía esperar una respuesta de mi parte, no supe cuánto pasó, pero mi mente trajo la imagen de ella discutiendo con el pelirrojo.

-¿Por qué discutían en la mañana, tú con Weasley?- lo dije sin pensar, quedé descubierto, ella agrandó sus ojos con sorpresa, pero no parecía molesta por mi pregunta, aún así era obvio que pasaban demasiadas preguntas en su cabeza.

-Nos viste.- dijo afirmando lo obvio - Sé que esto no tiene nada que ver con el trabajo pero, decidí confiar en ti.- Decía sin desviar la mirada, queriendo asegurarse que yo escuchara y entendiera lo que me estaba diciendo.-

-Lo sé, sólo que he notado que cada que hablan tu terminas en un estado bastante.-

-¿Deplorable?.-

-No…- me apresure a decir, no sabía cómo terminar la frase, sólo era consciente de lo molesto que era verla llorar por otra persona, por un idiota pelirrojo.

-Sé a lo que te refieres Malfoy.- ¿En serio lo sabía?¿Yo lo sabía?.- mi relación con Ron no ha estado en su mejor momento últimamente, y aunque es algo personal, lo único que diré es que no le causó gracia el hecho de no poder verme durante algún tiempo, menos que estaría contigo.-

-Entiendo, siendo honesto si fuera la situación al revés igualmente me molestaría.- ¿Qué estaba diciendo?¿Por qué no puedo controlar mis palabras?

-¿Malfoy...?.- tuvo que detenerse a escuchar un extraño anuncio.- bajamos en la siguiente parada, será mejor que vayas girando para poder llegar a la otra salida.- me dijo mientras señalaba con su rostro la puerta que se encontraba detrás de nosotros, atravesar entre esas personas no sería fácil.

Al detenerse el metro ahora era yo quien tomaba a Hermione del brazo para evitar que se quedará atrapada entre tanta gente mientras me abría paso entre ellos, logramos cruzar la salida con éxito.

-En verdad lamento que tu primera experiencia en el metro muggle haya sido así… prometo que de aquí en adelante será más tranquilo.- me dijo de nuevo sonriendo, me estaba sonriendo a mi ahora. -Vamos Malfoy, tenemos mucho que hacer hoy.-

No pude moverme por unos minutos, mientras la veía caminar con calma hacía lo que parecía la salida de ese lugar, su sonrisa quedó pasmada en mi cabeza, su aroma ahora impregnado en mi camisa, y esa calidez que se aferraba a mí, esto era un embrujo, no podía ser algo más, estaba embrujado por Hermione Granger, entonces una idea cruzo por mi cabeza, sería yo quien embrujara a la leona de gryffindor, con eso en mente seguí mi camino hacia ella, sonriendo, verdaderamente sonriendo.

* * *

¿Qué les pareció? Nos leemos pronto... Gracias.

Natsuki


	5. Acuérdate de mí

Hola a todos nuevamente :D

Espero que estén muy bien, nuevamente muchas gracias por darse del tiempo de leer esta historia, a todos aquellos que me se han tomado la molestia de agregarla a sus favoritos o simplemente seguirla gracias infinitas.

Disfruten este nuevo capítulo hecho con mucho cariño.

* * *

Capítulo 4: Acuérdate de mí.

Llegamos a una tienda dentro de los suburbios del pueblo, no parecía nada extravagante, de hecho conociendo los gusto de Hermione sería ropa de segunda mano, demasiado simple y posiblemente en un estado decente para un campesino, pero no es como si pudiese quejarme de la situación. Empezando porque no estaba familiarizado con los atuendos que se mostraban ahí, que por montones se apilaba la ropa en pequeñas montañas, si acaso llegaba a reconocer los pantalones que San Potter ha llegado a utilizar pero no por ello significa que yo los usaría como él, esperaba que Hermione tuviera en cuenta eso, lo desagradable que sería para mi usar lo mismo que su "amigo".

-¿Cuál es tu talla Malfoy?- me pregunto con tono casual mientra sacaba del monton ropa de color verde, supuse que escogía el color por mi casa… pero lejos estaba de ser mi color preferido, pero tampoco me molestaba si ella lo escogía, eso era signo de que, de alguna forma, ella tenía consideración conmigo, ¿O no?.

-¿Talla?¿Qué es talla?.- pregunté con genuina curiosidad, jamás había oído dicha palabra antes.

-Mmm… es la medida de tu ropa, los muggles solemos clasificar la ropa por esas medidas para que sea más sencillo comprar algo que nos quede bien, aunque creo que en nuestro caso no es algo que deba preocuparnos, siempre podremos ajustar la prenda de forma sencilla.- me decía mientras seguía concentrada en su búsqueda de prendas verdes, de su explicación apenas entendí la mitad, justo en la parte donde decía que la talla no importaba fue lo que comprendí mejor, claro que no se lo haría saber.

-¿Por qué sólo agarras ropa verde Granger?- dije en el mismo tono casual que ella había utilizado para explicarme "la talla" mientras me acercaba a ella.

Se detuvo al momento de oírme, analizando mis palabras, parecía contrariada. Admito que disfrute ese pequeño gesto en su rostro, me recordó viejos tiempos, cuando disfrutaba de molestarla, aunque fuera por motivos absurdos y equivocados, verla con el ceño fruncido era mi actividad favorita en aquel entonces, pero ahora encontraba más placer viéndole sonreír, ¿Quién lo diría?que yo, Draco Lucius Malfoy, desearía que Hermione Granger sonriera.

-Pensé que si usabas este color sería más cómodo para tí… pero si quieres puede ser cualquier otro.- Bingo… se preocupaba por mi. Mi ego de alguna manera se sentía agradecido.

-Negro… me gusta el color negro, aunque el verde no está mal.- dije sin pensarlo demasiado, era tan extraño no sentirse incómodo con ella a un lado como los últimos días, claro que a pesar de ser extraño me agradaba.

-Negro, tiene sentido, ahora que recuerdo sólo te he visto con túnicas negras y la bufanda de Slytherin en la escuela, no es que tuviera muchas referencias para saber que te agrada y que no Malfoy-

-Cierto, creo que al contrario de lo que pensaba anteriormente mis gustos en ropa no son peculiares, más bien son básicos. Así que podemos empezar por ahí, Granger- dije mientras soltaba una pequeña risa ante mi comentario a darme cuenta de lo absurdo que sonaba. Y sin quererlo volvía a ver su sonrisa dirigida hacia mí ¿Cuándo se daría cuenta ella de eso?¿Si lo notara dejaría de sonreirme de la forma en la que lo hace?

-Tienes razón, no lo había pensado de esa forma Malfoy, entonces, escojamos ropa negra y veamos que es lo que te agradaría vestir..- decía mientras volvía a su tarea de sacar ropa del montón, pero esta ocasión cada que encontraba algo me lo mostraba para saber si era de mi agrado.

Después de las compras ocasionales nos dirigimos caminando hacia nuestro departamento, era raro pensar en algo que fuera de nosotros pero no me desagrada, me pregunto si a ella le pasaría igual o solo era yo experimentando esa clase de sensaciones, me molestaba pensar en eso, ser yo el único experimentando estas emociones, no era justo ¿debería actuar pronto?, pero realmente que era lo que quería de ella, una parte de mi pensaba que debía actuar en el momento adecuado, pero aún no sabía bien para qué.

-Llegamos.-

Decía mientras se detenía enfrente de un edificio algo viejo, de colores café y blanco, aunque se notaba que llevaba algún tiempo sin mantenimiento, la puerta principal era algo estrecha, incluso mi nuevo "hogar" se veía más amplio que el pasillo de la entrada, aunque quisiera quejarme sabía que ese lugar había sido escogido por alguna razón, pero un mal hábito es difícil de quitar por completo.

-Dime por lo menos que no terminara caído en pedazos en los próximos meses que estemos aquí Granger.-

-Tranquilo Malfoy, mientras nosotros vivamos aquí, eso jamás pasara.- con su mirada determinante entró a edificio obligandome a seguirla de cerca.

Si pensaba que el pasillo de entrada era estrecho las escaleras definitivamente eran para una sola persona, en este momento me alegraba de no tener que cargar con un gran equipaje como en antaño, aunque en aquel entonces los elfos se encargaban de ello, afortunadamente la bolsa mágica de Hermione era bastante útil en estos momentos, agradecía el hecho que de mi ropa "nueva" la llevara ella en ese pequeño morral engañoso.

Subimos tres pisos para llegar a departamento, al parecer había solo tres departamentos por piso, el nuestro era el que estaba justo al fondo del pasillo de lado opuesto a las escaleras, al entrar me di cuenta que era mucho más amplio de lo que imaginaba, la estancia y la cocina se veía más amplias que mi departamento actual, dos recamaras que comparten baño y un pequeño balcón que conectaba a las recámaras por fuera, curiosamente ahí fue donde entendí el por qué había escogido ese departamento la leona, pues el balcón daba vista hacia el centro del pueblo, se podía ver todo desde ese balcón, si Oliver se encontraba deambulando por aquí lo podríamos notar fácilmente, nunca he dudo de la inteligencia de la bruja más brillante de mi generación, como suelen llamarla los magos y brujas más experimentados de nuestro mundo, pero algunos métodos que utilizan en la casa de gryffindor me ponen los pelos de punta, pues en situaciones de riesgo no suelen pensar sus acciones, son temerarios. Ella no es la excepción.

-¿Te importaría si escojo yo primero la habitación?- me preguntó mientras observaba con detenimiento el pueblo desde diferentes ángulos en el balcón.

-Las damas primero Granger.- dije restándole importancia

-Todo un caballero Malfoy, es una grata sorpresa ver esa faceta tuya.-

-Creo que tendremos tiempo suficiente para descubrir aún más facetas Granger, a menos que…- decidí callar, ¿A menos que qué Draco?, ¿A menos que ella decida alejarse?, ¿A menos que regrese ese estúpido pelirrojo y se la lleve?, ¿A menos que ella no sienta lo que yo estoy sintiendo?.

-¿Decías?.- me preguntaba curiosa esperando que terminara mi comentario.

-Nada… en lo que escoges cual habitación te brinda la mejor vista, me metere a bañar, ¿Te importaría darme la ropa?-

-Oh, claro.- sacó algunas prendas del bolso mágico para entregármelas, dándome un pantalón negro con una playera del mismo color con un logotipo un poco extraño que aún no entendía muy bien que representaba, ella me había explicado que era algo relacionado con un grupo musical, pero aún así me parecía extraño.

Me dirijo al baño con cierta pesadez, me empieza a preocupar el hecho de no poder controlar lo que digo, simplemente reacciono con lo primero que pasa por mi cabeza sin analizar siquiera como cualquier Gryffindor, ¿Qué se supone que debe pasar ahora?¿Confesarle lo que siento?¿Guardarlo hasta estar seguro que ella siente algo por mi?, esto resulta mucho más complicado que reparar un armario en Hogwarts.

Abrí la regadera con lentitud, esperando que el agua caliente saliera mientras me desvestía, sacando primero mi camisa dejándola caer a mis pies ya descalzos, supuse que esa ropa no la usaría mientras viviera aquí, sería mejor guardarla hasta que regresaramos, fue justo en ese momento que caí en cuenta que no llevaba nada para lavarme, no tenía jabón, ni shampoo, ni siquiera una toalla para secarme, con todo lo que estaba en mi cabeza no pensé en ello, pero sabía que cierta persona era mucho más precavida que yo en esa clase de situaciones, cerré el grifo de la bañera y sin pensarlo demasiado, salí solo con mis pantalones puestos en su búsqueda.

-Granger, de casualidad traerás jabón o algo…- me detuve a verla de pie enfrente de la puerta de entrada con cierto pelirrojo enfurecido al verme.

-¡¿Así que tu misión incluye estar con el vagando semidesnudo en el departamento?!- le gritaba como si fuera la ofensa más grande que podrían hacerle.

-¿A qué se debe tu visita, Weasley?- pregunté con molestia, odiaba que le gritara, odiaba verla afligida por él, odiaba saber que el venia por ella.

-Vámonos de aquí Hermione, no te dejare con esta imbecil oxigenado.- decía mientras la tomaba del brazo queriendo jalarla hacia la puerta.

-¡No, Ron! suéltame, ¿Qué está mal contigo?.- intentaba ella zafarse de su agarre sin mucho éxito.

-¿Qué está mal conmigo? ¡¿Qué está mal contigo Hermione?! ¿Acaso no te das cuenta de la estupidez que es vivir con ese idiota?-

Esto se estaba saliendo de control, el imbécil aquí era él, ¿No se daba cuenta que la estaba lastimando?, eso me hizo hervir la sangre mucho más rápido de lo esperado, sin saber por qué me dirigí con paso firme hasta donde se encontraban para safar a Hermione de su agarre y colocarla detrás de mí de manera protectora, hice un breve contacto visual con ella para hacerle saber que la protegería antes de encarar al idiota del pelirrojo.

-Será mejor que te vayas Weasley- no supe por que pero mi voz se oía más grave que antes,- no me hagas perder mi paciencia.- dije de manera tajante mientras procuraba que Hermione quedará oculta en mi espalda.

-Hazte a un lado Hurón, antes de que saque mi varita y te mande a volar como el maldito roedor que eres, me llevaré a Hermione por su bien, lo quieras o no, lo quiera ella o no, jamás la dejaría en un lugar donde estuvieras tú.-

-¡Basta Ronald Weasley!.- escuche gritar a la leona detrás de mí mientras sacaba su varita -IMPEDIMENTA- decía de manera firme dirigiendo su hechizo hacia el pelirrojo mientras veía cómo su cuerpo se estaba congelado delante nuestro, estaba sorprendido por la acción de Hermione.- ¿Por qué tienes que ser tan desconfiado Ronald? ¿Soy tan poco confiable? estas poniendo en riesgo mi trabajo y lo peor es que no parece importarte para nada, sabes algo, no necesito esto, no quiero que esté a mi lado una persona que no confía en mí, ni en mis habilidades, alguien que no le importe nada de lo que yo hago.- decía de forma acelerada llena de rabia mientras las lágrimas resbalaban por sus mejillas.- ya no puedo seguir contigo Ron… no así, hace meses que te lo he pedido, que confíes en mí, pero no puedes y yo ya me cansé de intentarlo, no dejare que le hagas daño a Draco por un problema que el no originó, no dejaré que interfieras en mi trabajo, en lo que estado luchando durante todo este tiempo, lo siento Ronald… lo siento.- vi como levantaba nuevamente su varita posicionándose a mi lado, sin decir palabra alguna, el cuerpo de Weasley desapareció dejándonos solos de nuevo, mientras ella rompía en llanto, eso hacía que me sintiera impotente.

-No llores Hermione, no vale la pena.- dije intentando consolarla, sentía aún la ira en contra del pelirrojo pero justo ahora lo único que quería era detener sus lágrimas, así que no pensé mucho cuando dije su nombre, salió de forma natural.

-Lo lamento, no pretendía que algo así ocurriese, normalmente no actuaría de esa forma, no sé como obtuvo la dirección.- intentaba explicarse, queriendo justificarlo mientras me daba la espalda apenada por lo sucedido.

-No te disculpes por esto, no es tú culpa.-

-Lo sé Draco… lo sé pero…- ¿Draco? ella me llamo Draco, lo había hecho, no sólo una vez, si no dos veces este día, ahora lo recordaba. Impulsivamente la abracé por la espalda, deje que mi cuerpo la cubriera por completo, se sentía tan frágil y cálida a la vez, sentía como se ponía rígida entre mis brazos, sorprendida.

-Deja de pensar en él, Hermione.- le susurré esperando que se relajara, dejandome abrazarla un poco más, hasta que la escuché suspirar.- Escuchame un momento, sé que es difícil ahora pero, solo piensa en por qué estamos aquí, recuerda a Oliver, los niños que esperan tener una vida que les fue arrebatada, piensa en eso, piensa…- la gire lentamente para poder verle a los ojos- piensa en mi, acuérdate de mi, estoy aquí para apoyarte, después de todo eres mi niñera.- intento sonreír ante mi último comentario, mientras volvía a abrazarla, se sentía tan bien tenerla así.

-Mmm… ¿Malfoy?.-

-¿Sí?- ¿Volvíamos con los apellidos?.

-¿Por qué no tienes camisa?.- fue en ese momento que recordé que me encontraba semidesnudo abrazándola, ¿Qué me pasaba?, me separe de ella inmediatamente.

-Yo… bueno, me iba a bañar, ¿Recuerdas?... sólo que olvidé el jabón y las cosas básicas del baño, salí a preguntarte si tú… bueno, si tenias una toalla y jabón, cuando paso lo que paso… no recordaba que, lo siento…- me sentía tan nervioso, mucho más que en mi juicio, no tenía control de mis palabras, ni de mis pensamientos.

-Si tengo, sólo espera.- ¿Era mi imaginación o ella estaba sonrojada?, en poco tiempo ella regresaba con su bolso para sacar las cosas que le había pedido.

Sin más me las entregó y supe que ese era el momento adecuado para aparentar que nada había pasado, me dirigí al baño de manera firme una vez que tuve los objetos en mi mano, viendo de reojo como ella cerraba la puerta de la entrada aún con cierto rubor en sus mejillas, ¿Era por mi?¿Era por haber llorado por la comadreja estúpida? suspiré cuando me encerré en el baño, dejando las cosas acomodadas y volviendo a abrir el grifo, terminé de desvestirme, fue en ese momento cuando recordé lo que le había dicho mientras las tenía entre mis brazos, acuérdate de mí Hermione, es lo único que esperaba de ella en esos instantes, que pensará en mi.

* * *

¿Qué les pareció?

Espero sus comentarios, nos vemos pronto.

Natsuki


	6. Cuando el amor se escapa

Hola a todos de nuevo :D

Primero que nada deseo agradecer los comentarios que me han llegado, en verdad me hacen muy feliz. Estamos a mitad de la historia y este capítulo es el más largo hasta el momento, espero lo disfruten.

* * *

Capítulo 5: Cuando el amor se escapa.

No sabía por qué pero algo definitivamente había cambiado en el ambiente, si bien ya no había hostilidad como en un inicio cuando empezamos el trabajo en el ministerio, ahora estábamos en una atmósfera extraña, no me ignoraba, no era cortante, sin embargo evitaba mirarme, sus respuestas eran un tanto cortas a comparación de nuestra conversación el día de ayer antes del incidente con el imbécil pelirrojo, ¿Acaso era por él que ella estaba así?¿Eso estaba bien o mal?... no sabía y eran algo sofocante eso, ¿y el sonrojo ocasional?, quizá ella pensara que no lo he notado pero cada que me acerco sus mejillas se tornan coloradas, era demasiado complicado para mi descifrar que pasaba por la cabeza de Hermione.

-Hoy tenemos que ir a una cafetería que fue el último lugar que se tiene registro de Oliver antes de su primer incidente en el pueblo.- decía mirando fijamente el expediente como intentando buscar algo que sabía que no encontraría, evitando mirarme de nuevo.

-¿Quieres decir antes de que mataran a sus padres? De acuerdo, ¿A que hora nos vamos?- dije sin mucha pretensión

-¿Te parece dentro unos minutos? solo debo terminar de acomodar unas cosas y estaré lista.- seguía evitando mi mirada, por más que yo la clavara con firmeza en su rostro, empezaba a sentirme frustrado.

-Esta bien, te espero abajo para que termines con calma..- dije las últimas palabras arrastrandolas como una serpiente y es que me sentía frustrado por esa distancia invisible que se posaba entre nosotros, tal vez era infantil de mi parte pero salí sin darle tiempo de responderme, no sabía de que forma pero necesitaba deshacer lo que se supone ya no existía, o ¿acaso era algo nuevo?, analizándolo fríamente ahora se sentía como si la distancia nos mantenía alejados pero a la vez pendientes el uno del otro, no había una indiferencia absoluta como antes.

Mientras divagaba en mis pensamientos sobre la leona, en la entrada de nuestro edificio note como una sombra de cabellos pelirrojos ser ocultaba detrás de uno de los edificios vecinos, era obvio que el idiota de Weasley había regresado después del incidente de ayer, igualmente es obvio que en cualquier momento haría alguna nueva estupidez y eso era peligroso por varios motivos, el primero de ellos era que podría arruinar nuestra búsqueda de Oliver y sus hermanos, lo cual nos llevaría a punto número dos que sería la ira y frustración inmensa de mi leona por ese hecho, y terminaría por sanjar en el último y más importante punto para mi… desataría mi enojo acumulado y no tenía pensado sobrellevarlo más tiempo. Pero tampoco era tan imprudente como ese idiota, ¿Cómo supo de nuestra localización? ¿Habría alguien en el ministerio que se lo informará? aunque es muy poco probable ya que solamente nosotros y Kingsley sabíamos esa información.

-Listo… perdona la tardanza Malfoy, lo bueno es que no está lejos en lugar a donde iremos.- decía Hermione mientras se colocaba a mi lado visualizando el lugar, casualmente la sombra pelirroja estúpida se escabulle de tal forma que ella no notaría su presencia.

-Granger…- me debatí por un momento entre mencionarle o no la presencia del pelirrojo, después de todo el día de ayer había sido bastante caótico su presencia en el departamento, pero al verla tan decidida a seguir su camino, lo mejor sería no decirle hasta que fuera realmente oportuno o necesario, lo que pasara primero.

-¿Dime?- seguía sin mirarme, vaya novedad.

-Vamos, te sigo.-

Sin más comenzamos a caminar, yo detrás de ella, me preguntaba si en realidad ella no había notado la presencia del pelirrojo o simplemente decidió ignorarlo, se supone que es la bruja más brillante de nuestra generación y su "novio" el más imbécil de la misma, así que no entendía como ella no lo había notado, no tenía sentido. Decidí ya no darle mayor importancia al tema, de por sí tenía otras cosas en la cabeza más importantes que el imbécil acosador que tenía por novio la única persona que me importaba, como por ejemplo para encontrar la forma de que me devolviera la mirada aunque fuera una sola vez el día de hoy.

Llegamos a la cafetería, efectivamente no se encontraba lejos de nuestra nueva residencia, solo unas cuantas cuadras nos separaban del lugar, a pesar de eso era un recinto algo escondido entre las calles del pueblo, dentro de un pequeño callejón, era un lugar bastante modesto, al parecer todo en ese pueblo era igual, entramos y el aromo del café me inundó por completo, aún así debo admitir que era un lugar bastante agradable, habían hecho unos arreglos especiales para que la gente pudiese sentirse tranquilo con tan solo entrar a lugar, pues había diferentes tipos de sillas y sillones por el lugar, incluso zonas donde la luz natural alumbraba de manera directa y otras donde una luz tenue simulando a las velas alumbraban de manera constante, varios libreros acomodados de tal forma que parecían las paredes del lugar para mayor privacidad para algunos comensales más quisquillosos o que simplemente buscaban tranquilidad en el lugar, de no ser un lugar muggle sería mi espacio predilecto para pasar la tarde tomando un poco de whiskey de fuego mientras leía algo relacionado con posiciones o quidditch, aunque pensándolo mejor, tal vez ahora que yo vivía como simple muggle en este pueblo pueda venir aquí cuando tenga oportunidad. Por alguna razón ahora que notaba como Hermione veía con demasiada emoción el lugar, maravillada por cada detalle que tenían sentía una curiosidad por saber que era lo que causaba ese efecto en ello, tenía que saberlo.

-¿Granger?- la llamé esperando que ella saliera de su ensoñación, aún emocionada por todo lo que veía volteo a verme sin pensarlo, ahí estaba de nuevo, su mirada apasionada por algo que le gusta, por un momento sentí celos del lugar pero por otro lado ella había vuelto a verme a los ojos.

-Oh si si, sentémonos por allá- me dijo señalando unos sillones que se encontraban en la sección más "privada" de la cafetería, mientras caminábamos en esa dirección note como el imbécil de Weasley entraba al lugar discretamente, tenía que estar alerta.

A lo pocos minutos de habernos acomodado una mesera fue a dejarnos los menús, revise con cautela cada uno de los platillos y las bebidas que ofrecían, pero nada de lo que estaba escrito ahí me parecía conocido, había varios tipos de café pero nada era familiar para mí, era como ir a un continente completamente diferente, supuse que mi rostro denotaba mi desconcierto pues, Hermione no dejaba de verme entre divertida y curiosa por mis reacciones, era algo incomodo no saber nada pero decí dar mi mejor esfuerzo por aparentar esa incomodidad tosiendo un poco.

-Si quieres yo puedo pedir algo para ti Malfoy, solo dime ¿Cuales son tus gustos?.-

-¿Mis gustos?.-

-Sí… ¿Qué tipo de comida te gusta, dulce, salada, bebidas amargas, dulces, frías?

-Mmm, supongo que lo salado como los estofados que nos servían en el colegio, aunque no creo que aquí tengan algo parecido a un buen whiskey de fuego, así que cualquier bebida caliente y no tan dulce estaría bien Granger… Gracias.- dije con cierta ironía, su pregunta me había tomado desprevenido pero ahora me sentía mucho más tranquilo.

-De acuerdo.-

La mesera se acercó para tomarnos la orden, vi como como ordenaba algo para ella y otras cosas para mi, le deba ciertas indicaciones a la mesera sobre los alimentos que había solicitado para después agradecer amablemente su atención, al parcer la mesera era algo distraída pues no dejaba de observarme cuando debería prestarle atención a Hermione por el pedido, solo estaba esperando que ella se fuera, en realidad siempre había estado acostumbrado a las miradas sobre mí, por una razón favorable o no, pero por primera vez deseaba que nadie más me mirara.

-¿Cuales son tus gustos, Granger?- pregunté sin más a encontrarnos nuevamente solos.

-¿Qué?... ah, de comida… mmm supongo que son un poco distintos a los tuyos, prefiero las cosas dulces y honestamente prefiero la cerveza de mantequilla a un whiskey de fuego, pero no a estas horas.-

-¿Y de lo demás?.- pregunté sin saber muy bien por qué, eventualmente quería saber todo pero no pretendía mostrarme tan interesado o incluso ansioso por ello, pero por alguna razón no podía controlar mi lengua.

-¿Lo demás?.- me miró sorprendida.

-Creo que ambos sabemos muy poco el uno del otro, desde que vamos a tener que vivir juntos, sería más sencillo saber cosas, al menos lo básico ¿No crees?.- dije intentando sonar convincente, no podía decirle que ahora me encontraba obsesionado por saber todo de ella.

-Claro...no lo había contemplado así Malfoy… tienes razón.- un punto a favor para mi arrogancia.

-¿Entonces? hasta ahora ya sabemos nuestros "gustos" en comida y ya sabes mi color preferido para vestir…- hice un ademán parecido a una sonrisa, ella me correspondió de la misma forma, vi que tenía toda la intención de seguir la conversación hasta que fuimos interrumpidos por la mesera que traía las bebidas, algo me decía que esa mujer terminaría haciéndome enfadar.

-Muchas gracias.- Le decía Hermione a la mesera mientras ella regresaba a su lugar.- Espero que te agrade lo que pedí para ti, es un carajillo, una bebida de café con algo de licor, no es nada fuerte a comparación de un whiskey de fuego pero a esta hora creo que será bastante agradable…-

La bebida estaba en un vaso algo pequeño su color era muy negro con espuma espesa en la cima color café y en el fondo se veía un de un color beige, no había visto una bebida así, pero a verla mirarme tan ansiosa por ver mi reacción decidi no pensar mucho en eso y probarla.

-Mmm, esta bastante bien pero solo me sabe a café muy cargado…-

-Es que primero debes combinar los colores… déjame hacerlo.- me decía mientras tomaba la bebida y con una pequeña cuchara agitaba los colores dentro del pequeño vaso.- Listo.. ahora sí, pruébalo de nuevo Malfoy.- hice lo que me pidió.

-Es… perfecto.- no sabía que más decirle, la bebida había superado mis expectativas.

-Excelente.- me dijo con una sonrisa que era más perfecta que cualquier bebida, fue entonces que note que traía un dije de un sol colgando en su cuello, era la primera vez que se lo veía puesto.

-¿Te gustan el sol?.- pregunté sin más.

-¿Lo dices por esto?- tomó el dije entre sus dedos acariciándolo suavemente.- Realmente soy una persona más de la luna, por no decir nocturna, esto fue un regalo d Ron.-

-¿Por qué un sol y no una luna, si a ti te gusta más la luna?.-

-Creo que es por que Ron no sabe eso… eres el primero a quien le digo ese gusto mío, en sí Ron me dio este regalo cuando se enteró que entraría en el ministerio, al inicio estaba muy molesto a saber que no podría estar a mi lado, siempre piensa que necesito protección…-

-Siendo un Weasley no me sorprende.- intenté no sonar tan antipático, pero por su mueca creo que no lo logre.

-En fin, tuvimos una discusión por eso, siempre discutimos por eso ahora que lo pienso, pero ese día en la noche regreso con este regalo para hacer las paces y decirme que me apoyaría.-

-¿Puedo verlo?.- había algo extraño en ese dije que ella portaba, ¿Acaso el imbécil de Weasley había puesto algún hechizo en el?

-Claro…- me dio el dije, a tocarlo lo pude sentir, podría no hacer magia con una varita pero eso no significa que no podía percibirse.- normalmente no me lo pongo por que es algo llamativo, en ocasiones pienso que Ron quiere que sepan todos que él y yo tenemos una relación, por eso me dio ese dije.-

-Significa que eres suya… ¿Eres suya Granger?.- pregunté sin verla, ya que el dije empezaba a tornarse de color rojo, dejando de lado ese color dorado de un inicio, es como si se hubiese activado una alarma para informarle que alguien más que no era su dueña quien tenía el dije en sus manos, ese bastardo la trataba como su propiedad, simplemente estúpido.

-No… no creo que signifique eso, es cierto que en ocasiones se comparta algo obsesivo con el tema, sobre todo a no poder estar juntos como en el colegio, pero hemos pasado por muchas cosas que intento entenderlo, esa sobreprotección hacia mi...-

-¿Y él?¿Él también intenta entenderte a ti?.- le pregunté de forma directa, vi en sus ojos duda, pesadez, tristeza, enojo, e incluso desilusión pero jamás noté ese ardor que siempre muestra cuando algo le apasiona.- No tienes que responderme si no quieres, creo que estamos cruzando una línea muy personal y no es mi intención.- le dije devolviendole el dije que en automático a entrar en contacto con su piel volvía a su color original.

-De hecho, creo que te debo una disculpa Malfoy… lo de ayer fue mi culpa, una parte de mi quiere creer que él confía en mi plenamente y que no es capaz de poner un rastreador en un regalo, pero creo que ya te has dado cuenta que nos está siguiendo, incluso ahora se encuentra en este café estúpidamente escondido entre los libreros, pero no puede escucharnos… y todo es por este dije, el hechizo de protección y rastreo que puso en el.-

-Si ya lo sabes… no hay nada que yo tenga que disculpar Granger, pero quizá debas pedirte perdón a ti, creo que ya sabes perfectamente que tienes que hacer si no quieres seguir en ese ciclo tan destructivo en el que te haz metido con el pelirrojo idiota, ¿Que pretendes hacer? seguir adelante cargando con él siempre a tus espaldas, actuando de manera egoísta e impulsiva o harás lo que realmente quieres hacer.-

-¿Lo que yo quiero hacer?-

-No eres tonta Hermione, sabes a igual que yo que desde hace mucho tomaste una decisión sobre tu relación con Weasley, incluso creo que te autoengañas con lo que el te hace creer, pero es porque olvidaron algo importante.-

-¿Qué es lo que olvidamos según tú Malfoy?-

-Para empezar, que igual que cualquier Gryffindor eres valiente e impulsiva, así que nada ni nadie te puede detener cuando te propones algo, que eres la bruja más brillante de nuestra generación, lo cual te hace mucho más capaz que cualquier Gryffindor para lograr lo que quieras, pero lo más importante… olvidaron que tu eres Hermione Jean Granger.- dije con mucha determinación, ni yo podía entender por qué pero de alguna manera había sacado una parte de mi frustración, mientras ella se denotaba sorprendida por mi respuesta.

-Draco… yo…- dijo mi nombre a penas en un susurro, mientras veía como de nuevo agachaba su mirada avergonzada.

-¿Por que Hermione?¿Por qué te dejaste envolver por sus inseguridades?-

-Costumbre.- contestó inmediatamente mientras jugaba con su bebida evitando mi mirada.- Ron me gustaba desde hace muchos años, ahora ya no recuerdo con exactitud como antes, desde la guerra estuvimos juntos, han pasado tantas cosas, pero en ocasiones el amor se escapa Draco y no pude hacer nada para que eso no ocurriera entre nosotros.-

-Te haré un favor Hermione y espero que lo aproveches.- me levanté lentamente de mi lugar intentando localizar a nuestra mesera, la que casualmente llevaba rato sin aparecer con nuestra comida.- Iré a obtener información de Oliver con la mesera, qué al parecer "olvidó" que tiene clientes aquí.- bingo, esa mujer estaba muy interesada en "atendernos" desde que notó mi presencia en ese café, era extraño que de un momento a otro se olvidará de nosotros, pero la razón era cierto pelirrojo idiota que la hechizó ¿Qué pensaba ese imbécil?

-¿Draco?¿Pero qué..?- sentía como ella se colocaba a mi lado y veía lo mismo que yo, ella estaba como un robot, atendiendo solo las mesas de la zona donde la luz natural alumbraba, sin sonrei estupidamente como lo hacía cuando llegamos, se limitaba a dejar las cartas sin preguntar nada.- ¿Ron hizo eso?.-

-No puedo asegurarlo, tendrás que hablar con él, yo intentaré ayudar a la mesera para sacarla de ese estado.-

-Pero tu magia está restringida.-

-Corrección… mi uso de la varita y sus hechizos están restringidos, no así mi habilidad de oclumancia y legeremancia.- sonreí con arrogancia, podría usar mi magia por algo bueno,vaya que desde hace tiempo tenía ganas de usarla.- de paso veré que sabe ella de Oliver mientras resuelves tus conflictos.-

-Pero… ¿No será peligroso para ella? no soy una experta en el tema pero, eso es una invasión Draco, ella no lo soportaría en ese estado.-

-Ciertamente puede ser doloroso cuando la otra persona se opone a la invasión como lo llamas, pero en ese estado es lo más seguro y rápido para que ella recupere su estado, sabes que entre más tiempo pase más peligroso será para ella, confía en mí que yo confío en ti… no olvides eso Hermione.-

Sin decir más me acerque sigilosamente a la mesera mientras notaba como una mata roja se me acercaba con una mirada hostil, olímpicamente lo ignore mientras él se establecía en donde yo antes me encontraba sentado con Hermione. No era algo que quisiera ver, así que arrastre con delicadeza a la "mesera-robot" hacia la parte trasera de la cafetería, note que era una mujer un poco robusta pero con una cara bastante amable, al asegurarme que nadie más nos podía ver empecé a escarbar en sus recuerdos para ponerlos en orden, me di cuenta que ese imbécil no era apto para usar hechizos de memoria, dejo un caos dentro de la mesera. Intente actuar lo más rápido posible, entre más tiempo pasara ella en ese estado más complicado se volvería. Dentro de sus memorias tuve la oportunidad de ver a Oliver, lo reconocí por las imágenes que teníamos de él en el archivo, se veía mucho más pequeño en las memorias de la mesera, incluso sus padres rebosaban de juventud, eran una pareja bastante armoniosa y tenían en brazos a un bebé bastante regordete e inquieto, supuse que era el hermano de Oliver; a seguir con los recuerdos di con la memoria más reciente que tenía de Oliver, esa mujer lo volvió a ver después el incidente de sus padres, el pequeño estaba lleno de suciedad, sangre seca y lágrimas, la mesera sentía angustia a verlo así, vi como ella le daba hogazas de pan y algo más, comida que no conocía, le había dicho que esperara en lo que intentaba contactar a la policía, pero justo en el momento que se giró para ir hacía el teléfono Oliver desapareció ¿Cómo lo había hecho? era muy joven como para poder aparecer y desaparecer a su antojo, lo último que pude ver antes de salir de las memorias de la mesera fue el nombre de un persona que no ubicaba, no sabía si eso sería de ayuda o no pero ya tenía algo.

Después de algunos minutos la mesera empezaba a recuperar su color, empezaba a rememorar lo que estaba ocurriendo, se notaba sorprendida por verme a su lado en la parte trasera de la cafetería.

-¿Esta bien? perdone la intromisión pero tardo mucho en llevar nuestra comida y la vi un poco confundida por eso decidí acercarme…- dije para calmarla, ella se notaba avergonzada cuando mencione la comida olvidada.

-Ohh, disculpe en verdad, no puedo creer que se me haya olvidado joven, es usted muy amable, en verdad una disculpa… si me regala unos minutos en seguida llevare su comida.-

-No es necesario, creo que primero debe recomponerse, se ve algo pálida, desafortunadamente tenemos que retirarnos, otro día volveremos para probar la comida.-

-En verdad lo siento mucho joven, no es necesario que paguen nada, las bebidas corren por mi cuenta, estoy muy apenada.-

-De acuerdo…- sin más salí por la puerta trasera dejando a la mesera algo confundida por ser tan cortante pero tenía que esperar a Hermione, habían muchas cosas que contarle pero quería ver si ella no estaba teniendo problemas con el imbécil pelirrojo, pero ella ya se encontraba en la entrada del lugar esperandome, sin ningún rastro de lágrimas o de molestia en su rostro, de alguna forma se veía aliviada, quizá algo menos animada que de costumbre pero era como si algo dentro de ella tuviera un alivio, su mirada cambio, siempre su mirada. Cuando ella me noto empecé a acercarme despacio.

-¿Cómo está ella?.- preguntó intentando sonreír.

-Estará bien, logré revertirlo a tiempo, tengo nueva información de Oliver, sin hacer ningún daño…¿Tú…?- no me atreví a completar la pregunta, cuando era obvia su respuesta, me detuve dejando cierta distancia entre nosotros.

-Fue mucho más sencillo de lo que pensé, el ver a la mesera en ese estado, si no hubieras estado cerca hubiese sido más complicado traerla de vuelta… él se fue, no creo que vuelva…-

-¿Y el dije?-

-También se fue.- suspiro mientras tocaba su cuello, justo donde antes se encontraba el collar con el dije.- ¿La mesera no te pidio tu nombre por lo menos?- intento sonar divertida, aunque su pregunta me disloco un poco, ¿Estaría celosa?

Me acerque lentamente a ella hasta quedar a su altura, no se desde cuando podía decifrarla con mayor precisión pero ahora era todo más claro a diferencia de esta mañana, sus ojos estaban tristes, es cierto pero no era lo único que había ahí.

-No le di tiempo para eso… pero nosotros tenemos que ir a otro lugar aunque creo que lo mejor será investigar algo antes… ¿sabes de algun caso donde un menor de edad pueda usar la aparición a su antojo entre los nacidos de muggles?.-

-¿Oliver usa la aparición?...¿Cómo..? jamás había oído algo así… no creo que sea posible, esa es magia muy desarrollada, lo más probable es que el tenga un…-

-Traslador, igual pensé en eso, siendo así no tenemos mucho tiempo, alguien más está cerca de él, dudo que obtuviera el traslador por casualidad.-

-Tienes razón, ¿Dónde hay que ir?.-

-Primero a departamento, ahí te mostraré lo que vi.-

-De acuerdo, vamos.-

-Por cierto Hermione... - me acerque hasta acortar la distancia entre nosotros, incluso me puse a su altura para verla directamente, amaba esos ojos color miel.- cuando el amor se escapa…- sonreí de lado cuando note nuevamente el sonrojo en sus mejillas, teniendo unas ganas inmensa por besarle.-es por que siempre llega otro para quedarse.- sin dudarlo más la bese.

* * *

¿Qué les pareció?

Nos estamos leyendo próximamente, Gracias :D

Natsuki.


	7. La correcta

Hola a todos de nuevo, espero que hayan pasado excelentes fiestas, he estado bastante retrasada con este fic, lo lamento mucho, en compensación les traigo un nuevo capitulo más largo de lo acostumbrado, espero lo disfruten, nos seguimos leyendo.

Natsuki.

* * *

Capítulo 6: La correcta.

El beso, admito que fue mucho mejor de lo que había imaginado o experimentado en toda mi vida. Ni siquiera recordaba a quien había besado por última vez antes de hacerlo con mi leona, no tenía importancia a partir de ahora. Después de eso regresamos a departamento con la firme intención de contactar a Kingsley para informarle lo poco que habíamos averiguado, pero los dias transcurrian velozmente entre lechuzas y cartas del ministerio, a no saber nadie nuestra ubicación, Hermione le dio instrucciones a quien se quedaría a cargo de sus labores de mandarle todo lo acontecido, ello como siempre, no dejaba cabo suelto.

-Draco, podrías escribir el nombre que viste en las memorias de la mesara en un pergamino- me pidió mientras ella sacaba el archivo de Oliver de su bolsa para repasar la información.

-Aquí tienes.- le extendí el pedazo de pergamino.- Basium Tandem… recuerdo que lo vi anotado en una tarjeta, la mesera tenía la intención de contactar con esta persona cuando desapareció Oliver con la comida.

-Definitivamente en el archivo no hay nadie registrado con ese nombre que sea cercano o haya tenido contacto con el antes, durante o después del incidente, ¿Crees que esa persona sea un mago o muggle?.-

-Por el nombre que tiene dudo mucho que sea muggle, aunque tu debes saber más del tema que yo con respecto a nombre muggles…- me acerque a ella para ver los archivos.- Quizá sea un mago, aunque es posible que este sea un seudónimo, un nombre en latín a estas alturas es bastante extraño, incluso entre magos tradicionales, tengo entendido que el ministerio actualmente cuenta con todos los nombres de los magos que quedaron después de la guerra, lo más sabio sería esperar que Kingsley nos apoye con eso..- sin pretenderlo sentí como su aroma me abordaba por completo, teniendo la necesidad de cerrar los ojos para disfrutar su olor.

-Tienes razón, por el momento podemos enfocarnos en el traslador que debe tener Oliver, si podemos registrarlo sabremos en donde se localiza, aunque igual debemos averiguar cómo lo obtuvo en primera instancia, ¿Que crees que sea más conveniente Draco?.-

Me obligue a salir de mi trance para poder responderle pero inconscientemente me había acercado demasiado a ella, parecía no incomodarla y eso me agradaba.- Solo se me ocurren dos opciones, que ese traslador alguien se lo dio esperando ganar su confianza o que el lo obtuvo después de algún incidente con su magia descontrolada.-

-Por Morgana espero que sea la segunda opción... - dijo mientras recargaba su cabeza en mi hombro, tomandome desprevenido, pero me agrado esta nueva confianza que empezaba a crecer entre nosotros.

-Si es así, quizá podamos revisar entre los trasladores ilegales que se tienen registrados, conozco a alguien que podría ayudarnos con eso.- le dije mientras colocaba mi mano en su hombro para corresponder su gesto.

-¿Quién?-

-¿Recuerdas a Theodore Nott?-

-Claro… demasiado serio, demasiado inteligente.-

-Me alegra que lo describas de esa forma, pero al igual que yo, es una serpiente bastante astuta si me preguntas.- Soltó un bufido divertido ante mi comentario - Durante la guerra su padre era de los mortífagos más sanguinarios, incluso con el era un desgraciado.- sentí como se empezaba tensar ante mi comentario.- aunque Theodore mató a su padre por venganza, demostró que su intención jamás fue seguir los paso de su padre, incluso aportó demasiada información sobre los mortífagos que aún seguían sueltos por todo londres, eso hizo que la confianza del ministerio en esos asuntos aumentara.-

-Eso quiere decir que trabaja en el ministerio…- afirmó en un susurro.

-No realmente, su caso es más parecido a mio pero sin tantas limitantes, a diferencia mía, él tiene más credibilidad de haber ayudado a la orden por matar a un mortifago, de los más peligrosos aún siendo este su padre, pero aún así está bajo supervisión del ministerio, así que no trabaja para ellos como tal… sólo brinda información necesaria cuando se lo piden.-

-¿Y crees que nos ayudara con esto? no estamos cazando a ningún mortífago, es sólo un niño Draco… es distinto.- levantó la cabeza de mi hombro para poder verme.

-Lo sé Hermione, pero sigue siendo una serpiente, entre serpientes siempre nos ayudamos.- sonreí con seguridad para transmitirla.- Nott es uno de mis pocos amigos, es malditamente bueno localizando trasladores, sean legales o no, nos ayudará.-

-Esta bien, si tú confías en él yo igual…- Esas palabras hicieron que algo dentro de mi se llenara, algo que no sabía que se encontraba vacío.

-Gracias.-

-Draco, necesito preguntarte algo- su mirada estaba llena de curiosidad, pero había algo más, algo que aún no lograba descifrar.

-Dime- dije mientras mis manos tomaban vida propia y acariciaban su mejilla con una dulzura que desconocía de mi.

-¿Por qué me has besado en la cafetería?- sin dejar de acariciarle fije mi vista en sus labios, a mencionar el beso recordé su sabor, ¿Qué por qué la había besado?

-Siendo honestos Hermione, es por el mismo motivo por el cual quiero besarte ahora.- note su mirada confundida por mi respuesta, supe que tenía que ser más claro con mi respuesta para calmar su curiosidad innata.- Soy un Malfoy y como tal me educaron de una forma… diferente, ya lo sabes, siempre se me exigió que mis emociones, sobre todo las "débiles" como ellos le llamaban, tenían que ser suprimidas, el afecto, a cualquier nivel estaba prohibido ser mostrado, aunque mi madre me dio la enseñanza más grande a respecto…-

-¿Qué enseñanza?.-

-Ella me dijo que más que palabras, las acciones siempre serian la mejor forma de demostrar afecto por algo o alguien, pero solo cuando se estuviera completa y totalmente seguro de que valía la pena mostrar dichas acciones… es decir, siendo consciente de que esa persona u objeto fuera merecedor de ese cariño que le profesas.-

Sus ojos se ensancharon ante mi relato, aún me recordaba en las piernas de mi madre siendo consolado después de que mi padre decidiera matar a un elfo enfrente mío por haberme hecho "débil" y mostrar afecto a la criatura que, en visión de mis padres, no valía la pena para que un Malfoy fuera amable o cariñoso, suspire ante esa memoria mientras mi mano seguía aprendiendo las facciones de Hermione.

-Yo no soy bueno demostrando afecto, no tuve tiempo para eso, ni quien me enseñara, así que solo actuó conforme mis instintos me dictan, como ahora…- me acerque lentamente a su rostro esperando alguna reacción por parte de ella.- si hay algo que estoy haciendo mal, espero Hermione, que seas tú quien me corrija.- ella solo cerro sus ojos en respuesta a lo que acababa de decir… podía continuar.

Esta ocasión tomé suavemente sus labios, era un paraíso al que siempre quería regresar, como una nueva adicción que nacía en mí, hubo algo diferente, ella me correspondía con la misma suavidad, acoplándose lentamente a mi ritmo y aferrándose a mi pecho mientras yo la estrechaba en mis brazos. De pronto tuve la necesidad de ir más allá, pero ¿Ella me lo permitiría?¿Era mejor esperar?, entonces su imagen llorando por el idiota de Weasley apareció en mi mente, me maldije internamente y decidí dar por terminado el beso, pero seguía sin soltarla por completo, tenía que verla a la los ojos, para saber que hacer… sus ojos siempre serían la respuesta.

-Draco… yo tengo que decirte algo.-

-¿Es importante?-

-Lo es… sólo que no tengo aún las palabras correctas, ¿podrías darme tiempo?-

-Todo el que necesites, de hecho no tengo nada más para darte que sólo eso Hermione…-

-Draco…-

Fuimos interrumpidos por Kingsley que se aparecía en el departamento, me obligue a soltarla lentamente ante la mirada atenta del ministro, a pesar de todo no parecía sorprendido por la manera nos encontró.

-Vine lo más rápido que me fue posible, como saben el ministerio sin personal es algo caótico, pero si gustan puedo regresar despues…-

-No, entre más rápido resolvamos esto mejor ministro.- conteste un poco tajante porque algo me decía que no teníamos suficiente tiempo.

-Díganme, ¿En qué puedo ayudar?.-

-Tuvimos un incidente en una cafetería que solía visitar la familia de Oliver.- empezó a explicar la leona, sin dar muchos detalles del "incidente".- obtuvimos un nombre misterioso por parte de una mesera que pudo ver a Oliver antes, justo después del primer incidente, a parecer la mesera creía oportuno decirle a esta persona que Oliver había aparecido, sin embargo no hay ningún registro de esa persona en nuestros archivos.-

-Eso significa que no era cercano a Oliver. ¿Me equivoco?.- preguntó Kingsley mientras rascaba su mentón pensativo.

-Debemos asegurarnos que no habrá nadie detrás de Oliver, si lo hay evitar poner a los niños en peligro.- dije mientras le daba la nota donde escribí el nombre que vi en las memorias de la mesera.- Aquí escribí el nombre de esa persona, posiblemente sea un mago.

-Investigare inmediatamente sobre esto, pero si resulta ser una amenaza será necesario enviarles ayuda extra… sobre todo en su condición Sr. Malfoy.- hice una reverencia afirmativa, me dolía que me consideran inútil pero entendía que las restricciones serían un estorbo en un caso como este.- Por otro lado, igualmente quería informarle que el día de mañana vendrá una lechuza del ministerio, a ver su apoyo hacia este caso en particular se ha decidido darle la oportunidad de comunicarse con su madre semana con semana, así que vaya preparando su primera carta señor Malfoy…-

-Gracias ministro…- sé que sone algo frío pero en realidad me sentía aliviado de saber que podría ponerme en contacto con mi madre, la he extrañado demasiado.

-Entonces me retiro, les haré llegar cualquier información que tenga a respecto, señorita Granger, Malfoy.- sin más desapareció tal y como había llegado.

-Draco, ¿Estás bien?-

-Claro, por qué no habría de estarlo, ¿Por qué no has mencionado lo de el traslador que posiblemente tenga Oliver?.-

-Si vamos a preguntarle a Nott sobre trasladores no legales, prefiero que seamos nosotros sin la intervención directa de Kingsley, podría ocasionar problemas a tu amigo.-

-Eso es considerado de tu parte Hermione, aún así será mejor que vayamos lo más rápido con Nott, ¿puedes usar la aparición?.-

-Tú pregunta me ofende Draco…- Hizo una mueca que encontré encantadora, ahora recordaba por qué me gustaba molestarla tanto en hogwarts.- solo dime a donde hay que ir.-

-¿Te he dicho que me encanta tu determinación, leona?.- sus ojos se abrieron sorprendido por mi comentario, un leve rubor aparecía en sus mejillas.

-Dime a donde hay que ir.- volvió a repetirse mientras desviaba su mirada de la mía, simplemente adorable.

-Se que no te va a agradar pero es la única forma que conozco que sea segura, debemos ir a la mansión Malfoy…-

-¿Por qué ahí?.- sonaba asustada aunque intentaba disimularlo.

-Nuestra chimenea está conectada a todas las mansiones de la familia Nott por nuestra amistad familiar, de esa forma el ministerio no sobra que fuimos para allá.- dije intentando ser lo más claro para tranquilizarla.

-¿Sabes que en el momento en el que tú pongas un pie en esa mansión el ministerio lo sabrá?.-

-No realmente, ya que para saberlo debería ser yo quien haga la aparición así que, no pasara nada y así no pondremos en riesgo a Nott.-

-No sé cómo sabes tanto sobre tus restricciones.-

-Sé que suena extraño, pero tuve cierto interés en las cosas del ministerio cuando era más joven, sobre todo después de oír de cierto proyecto que tenía en manos una chica de gryffindor, creo que has oido de el, le puso algo así como P.E.D.D.O.-

Se que estaba dando más información de la necesaria pero poco me importaba, si algo sabía durante el tiempo que estuve esperando mi juicio era que si tenía la oportunidad de ser honesto con ella lo haría. Había cometido sin infinidad de errores en el pasado y el más grave era mentirme y mentirle a la vez, jamás pensé que en algún punto podría tener una oportunidad de nuevo, comos si la mereciera, pero aquí está, sin forzar nada, esta vez no pienso equivocarme de nuevo.

-Draco, ¿Cómo supiste de eso?.-

-Supe muchas más cosas que también te sorprenderán, pero por ahora no tenemos tiempo para hablar si queremos resolver lo del traslado.- dije viendo como su mirada se posaba sobre la mía con demasiadas preguntas, siempre tan clara su mirada con respecto a lo que ella piensa.- prometo Hermione, que esta noche tendrás todas las respuestas a las preguntas que tu mente curiosa tiene en este momento, por ahora, vamos a la mansión Malfoy.-

Suspiro resignada, me tomo de la mano y sin pensarlo demasiado nos apareció en la mansión, para mi sorpresa estábamos en el salón donde ella fue torturada por la desquiciada de mi tía, con aún su mano aferrada a la mía percibí su miedo por el lugar donde estábamos, su palidez era notoria junto con el temblor de su cuerpo, sentía como empezaba desvanecerse por la falta de fuerza en sus piernas, tenía que sacarla de ahí.

-Aguanta un poco leona, sólo un poco.- dije mientras la cargaba entre mis brazos para avanzar lo más rápido a la sala donde se hallaba la chimenea, justo en la planta baja, en el recorrido note como los elfos mantenían la mansión reluciente y sin un cambio alguno, incluso si no fuera por lo que ha pasado diría que se encontraba en las condiciones antes de que fuéramos invadidos por mortifagos, antes de la guerra. Debió mi madre dar una orden antes de trasladarse a Francia.

A llegar a la sala la deposité suavemente en un sillón cercano, fue entonces que me di cuenta que ella se había aferrado a mi con tanta fuerza, sutilmente tome sus brazos para que dejara de sujetarme el cuello, no puso resistencia, busqué su rostro ahora que podía verla mejor, sus ojos estaban fuertemente cerrados y su cuerpo seguía temblando, sostuve su rostro con sus manos intentando que ella abriera los ojos y me mirara.

-Hermione, mirame, abre tus ojos y mírame.- le suplique mientras acariciaba con mis pulgares sus mejillas.- Por favor leona, confía en mí, no pasada nada, estamos seguros.- sus ojos de empezaron a abrir lentamente y se posaron en los míos, sentí una fuerte opresión en mi pecho a notar su miedo.- tranquila, estás a salvo, tranquila.- noté como poco a poco empezaba a relajarse pero seguía alerta, con sobreesfuerzo puso sus manos sobre las mías.

Lentamente me fui acercando a ella hasta que nuestros labios se rozaron, despacio, muy despacio fui soltando su rostro para posar mis manos en su cintura y así acercarla a mi, ella cerro su ojos nuevamente pero ahora se concentraba en nuestro beso, supe que había logrado controlar su miedo cuando sus manos se posaron en mi pecho de manera firme, ya sin temblar. Me separe de ella un poco para darle espacio mientras veía como abría sus ojos lentamente con un brillo diferente esta vez.

-Lo siento, yo no pensé que me fuera a pasar algo así.- me dijo apenada.

-Yo soy quien lo siente, debí prever que el único lugar que conoces de la mansión era esa sala, debí defenderte aquella ocasión y no lo hice, también lamento eso.-

-No Draco, no lo lamentes, no podías ayudarme en ese momento.- me dijo en un susurro.

-Siempre lo lamentaré, pero de ahora en adelante te prometo que no volverás a pasar por algo así, siempre estaré ahí para ti, no lo olvides.-

Nos quedamos un rato más en el sillón abrazados, de alguna manera logré que se calmara por completo, ahora su curiosidad empezaba a aflorar como de costumbre.

-¿Quién es la persona del retrato? arriba de la chimenea.-

-Mi abuelo, Abraxas Malfoy, era un gran mago, gracias a él nuestra fortuna se vio multiplicada, dice mi padre que era un hombre sumamente ambicioso como buen Slytherin pero sobre todo era inteligente, no había negocio que abriera que saliera mal.-

-Admito que tienes una historia familiar bastante interesante.- bufé un poco ante el comentario.

-No estoy seguro de ello, pertenezco a dos de las familias más reconocidas en el mundo mágico, sin embargo solo se la historia de una de ellas con lujo de detalle, mi madre siempre mantuvo su historia familiar oculta, tal vez temiendo que yo me inclinara más por ese lado que por los Malfoys como debía ser, aunque mi padrino siempre decía que yo era más un Black que un Malfoy.-

-Quizá… ¿Quién era tu padrino?-

-Snape… era el mejor padrino de todos.- sonreí con melancolía a recordarlo, sus enseñanzas y consejos los llevaba grabados, incluso recordé cómo fue que hizo su comentario sobre mi parecido con los Black.

Estábamos en el aula de pociones, a saber que la leona había sido capaz de recrear la poción multijugos a su corta edad me sentía sumamente humillado, puesto que sabía que las pociones era un don natural para mi, no concebía que alguien más logra sobrepasar mi habilidad con demasiada sencillez, así que le pedí a mi padrino que me enseñara toda clase de pociones de cursos más avanzados, inicialmente se negó pero terminó aceptando, se sorprendió al ver lo bueno que era y lo fácil que aprendía, fue entonces que lo dijo "Parece que tienes más de Black que de Malfoy, ambas familias son ambiciosas por naturaleza pero lo Blacks son terriblemente apasionados con las cosas que consideran importante."

-Draco, no estoy segura de que tanto te puedas parecer a los Black, pero independientemente de eso, tu no eres solo un Malfoy o solo un Black, eres mucho más.-

-Gracias por eso, oírlo de ti hace que lo crea, ahora es momento de irnos.- tomé su mano para dirigirnos a la chimenea, tome los polvos flu y se los pase.- Recuerda decir mansión Nott.- apreté su mano mientras sentía cómo nos movíamos hasta llegar a casa de Theodore.

-¿Llegamos?- me pregunto susurrando, mientras salíamos a la gran sala de colores cafés y bastante vacía, no recordaba que se viera tan amplia antes.

-¡Nott!.- llame en voz alta esperando su respuesta.

-¿Estás seguro que estará aquí?.-

-Claro, jamás iría a otro lado, pero es posible que no se encuentre por aquí ahora, es lo malo de llegar sin avisar.-

-¿Draco?.- oí la voz de Nott llegando a nuestro encuentro.- ¿En verdad eres tú?¡con Granger! vaya sorpresa.-

-También me da gusto verte Theo.- dije intentando no sonar tan sarcástico.

-Vamos amigo, no te amargues, pero no tenía intención de verte hasta dentro de algunos años, tú sabes bien por qué.- me guiño el ojo antes de posar su mirada en Hermione.- lo mejor es que no vienes solo, si no con la gran heroína del mundo mágico, la más bella por cierto, un gusto verte Granger, aunque admito que jamás imagine tenerlos aquí.-

-El gusto es mio Nott.- sonreía cortésmente aferrándose a mi mano intentando ocultar su incomodidad.- Lamentamos la intromisión pero requerimos tu ayuda.-

-Cualquier cosa por ti, my lady. Bueno digan, en que les puedo ayudar, soy todo oídos.-

-Requerimos que nos brindes información sobre un posible traslador ilegal en manos de un menor.- dije sin tanto rodeo.

-Oh… entiendo, síganme por favor.- nos guío dentro de su mansión hacia lo que parecía ser su despacho, que parecía ser el único lugar amueblado de la mansión.- requiero que me digan el lugar donde se activó el traslador, de lo demás me encargo yo, aunque tomará un poco de tiempo.-

-¿Cuánto?.- se atrevió a preguntar la leona.

-Normalmente tardaría una semana, pero a ver que vinieron los dos asumo que es un asunto urgente, así que haré lo posible para que sean 3 dias.- dijo sin vernos mientras sacaba carpetas de su escritorio.

-No podía esperar menos de ti Theo.- sonreí con arrogancia.

-Si, si, lo que digas Draco, ¿dónde podría contactar con ustedes?.-

-Veamonos en Hogsmeade en tres días, en el caldero chorreante, creo que esa zona será segura.- contestó Hermione

\- De acuerdo.-

-Hermione, ¿Crees que me puedas dar unos minutos a solas con Theo?- me atreví a preguntar, tenía curiosidad por algunas cosas que sólo Theo me podría responder.

-Sí claro…te espero afuera.- sentí como me soltaba sutilmente de la mano, mientras la atenta mirada de Theo pasaba a posarse sobre mi, mientras esperábamos que ella saliera del despacho.

-¿Así que por fin se te hizo con ella?.- preguntó directamente

-Aún no puedo asegurar nada.-

-Supe que el ministerio la había colocado a cargo tuyo, sólo era tiempo para que algo pasara entre ustedes.-

-¿Ahora ves el futuro Theo?.-

-Vamos viejo amigo, sólo era cuestión de recordar la tensión que se percibía en ustedes en el colegio para saber que pasaría, tal vez para tí no fuera tan obvio, pero para cualquier persona con dos ojos encima sí.-

-¿Qué sabes de los demás?.- pregunte con toda la intención de cambiar el tema, él no noto.

-No mucho mejor que nosotros, Pansy igualmente se fue a Francia por voluntad propia, parece que está al pendiente de tu madre, las Greangrass a mostrarse inocentes siguieron con sus vidas, de quién no sé es Blasie, como si se lo hubiese tragado el mismísimo Salazar.-

-Entiendo.-

-Ese traslador que buscan, no te metas en problemas Draco, los Gryffindors tienden a hacerlo cuando ven algo injusto, no te dejes arrastrar a eso.-

-Creo que meterme en problemas con un Gryffindor, mejor dicho con una Gryffindor, es lo mejor que he hecho en mi vida Theo.-

-Míranos amigo, enamorados de personas que no deberíamos y siendo más felices que nunca.- a pesar del comentario que podría sonar sarcástico antes otros, sabía perfectamente que Theo estaba siendo honesto.

-¿Puedo saber quien es la desafortunada?.- el me dedicó una mirada divertida ante mi comentario- quisiera darle mis condolencias.-

-Luna Lovegood.- dijo con una sonrisa que jamás le había visto. ¿Así me veía yo junto a Hermione?

-Vaya, afortunadamente para nosotros, no hay nada ni nadie que impida que estamos con ellas, ya no más.-

-Así es Draco, nada ni nadie, como debía ser desde antes, sólo que éramos muy jóvenes para saberlo.- dijo con cierto toque de nostalgia mientras se paraba de su lugar.- Queme todo, excepto este espacio, todo lo que tuviera recuerdos de ese malnacido, menos la oficina donde pase tiempo con mi madre.-

-Entiendo amigo.-

-Me alegra volver a verte, lo digo en serio.-

-A mi igual.- nos abrazamos fuertemente, era como estar en familia.

-Ahora vete, no es bueno hacer esperar a una dama.-

-Cierto, y vaya dama que me acompaña…-

Ambos reímos ante el comentario, a salir del despacho vi a Hermione apoyada en la pared a un lado de la puerta con los ojos cerrado, sujetando fuertemente su brazo izquierdo con los ojos cerrado.

-Granger, te devuelvo a Draco, espero sepas cuidarlo, es algo remilgoso con algunas cosas pero es buen muchacho.- le lancé una mirada bastante molesta a Theo por su comentario, cosa que pareció ser divertida para la leona.

-Lo sé Nott, estoy haciendo mi mayor esfuerzo.-

-Como sea, vamonos.- volví a tomarle de la mano para dirigirnos a la chimenea.

-Los veo en Hogsmeade pronto.- dijo Theo en forma de despedida

-¿Crees que haya algún inconveniente si usamos tu chimenea para ir a un zona Muggle?.- no quería que Hermione tuviera que pasar de nuevo por la mansión Malfoy.

-Para nada, vayan con cuidado.-

-¿A donde vamos Draco?.-

-No se tú, pero yo ya muero de hambre.- sin más tome los polvos flu y nos dirigimos a una zona muggle que conocía bastante bien, lo descubrí accidentalmente a intentar escapar de la mansión después de una discusión con mi padre, mi intención era ir a Hogsmeade en ese momento pero por la rabia pronuncie mal el nombre y termine en un pueblo de Londres muggle, curiosamente había una cabaña abandonada donde estaba conectada la chimenea a mundo mágico.

-¿Qué es este lugar?.- preguntó ella maravillada por la cabaña tan pequeña donde estábamos.

-Mi guarida.-

-¿Es la guarida de un Dragón? vaya sorpresa.- su sonrisa se amplió mientras salía de la chimenea explorando el lugar. Era un espacio bastante pequeño, pero a pesar de todo se sentía muy distinto a la mansión, era cálido. -¿Cómo diste con el?.-

-Por error, es curioso que el mejor lugar para estar tranquilo fuera una cabaña muggle, cuando llegué aquí me di cuenta que llevaba mucho tiempo abandonada, no había rastros de que alguien la hubiese habitado en muchos años y aún así no estaba en mal estado.-

-Seguramente la magia lo mantuvo en este estado…- camino hasta llegar a la pequeña cocineta abriendo las puerta y gabinetes.- ¿Sabes usar todo esto?.- refiriéndose a los utensilios que iba sacando, cuyo nombre desconocía por completo.

-No, jamás me he vistos en la necesidad de usarlos.-

-¿Y que planeas que comamos aquí?.- río con cierta ironía.

-Si abres la puerta del aparato que siempre está frío encontrarás comida.- hizo lo que le dije mostrando una mueca de sorpresa a ver las pastas y el pollo asado.- siempre guarde suministros ya elaborados y preservados con magia para momentos que quisiera escapar del mundo mágico un rato.-

-Los elfos te los traen.-

-No, originalmente les pedía que preparan los alimentos y los llevaran a mi habitación, después yo me aparecia con ellos aquí, hasta que… bueno, hacer pociones y cocinar es algo muy similar, al menos a estilo mágico.-

-¿Tú cocinas?¿Draco Malfoy sabe cocinar? creo que el mundo es muy injusto…- alce mis cejas intrigado por el comentario.

-¿Injusto?¿A qué te refieres?.- me acerque a ella esperando su respuesta.

-Eres un hombre con demasiadas habilidades, eres inteligente, guapo, sabes seguir recetas sin importar si sean de comida o pociones, atlético hasta donde recuerdo e incluso me atrevería a decir que eres un excelente observador.-

-Mmm, ¿Y eso es malo?-

-No, ese es el problema, nada de eso es malo, de hecho es excelente, pero no es algo que el mundo mágico pueda apreciar ahora, eso es injusto.- su semblante se oscureció mientras mordía su labio, intentando ocultar sus emociones.

-Bueno… siendo justos, tengo una infinidad de defectos que hicieron que llamara la atención del mundo mágico, eso es lo único que pueden ver, no tengo problema por ello.- la obligue a darme la cara mientras acariciaba gentilmente su pómulo.- las virtudes se aprecian cuando son honestas y salen en el momento adecuado, como las tuyas, las mías son apreciadas en este momento por el único mundo que me importa.- le sonreí con honestidad cuando me di cuenta que había entendido mi comentario.

-Admito que este tipo de honestidad me gusta, pero tengo miedo que desaparezca.-

-Mientras tenga vida, Hermione Granger, serás la única que gozara de ella, puedo jurarlo.- me besó, por primera vez era ella quien me besaba, me tomo un segundo reaccionar para corresponder, su beso fue demandante, casi con urgencia acumulada, sus manos encontraron el camino hacia mi cabellera mientras que las mías se aferran de manera posesiva en su cadera.

-Draco…- pauso nuestro beso mientras unía su frente a la mía.- en estos momentos eres el enigma que más deseo resolver.- sonrío de lado cerrando sus ojos, podía sentir su aliento cerca de mi boca y me estaba volviendo loco.- pero por primera vez quiero tomarme mi tiempo, sin prisa, ¿podrías ser mi enigma por siempre?.-

Me separe de ella un momento, solo lo suficiente para contemplarla con los labios hinchados por nuestro beso y sus mejillas sonrojadas, sus ojos se abrieron lentamente, con un brillo nuevo en ellos, tan hermosos sus ojos color chocolate, deseaba decirle que sí, que sería lo que ella me pidiera, siempre, pero mi garganta se hallaba sedienta por ella, así como todo mi cuerpo. Ahora era mi turno para tomar la iniciativa, así que la sujete firmemente para colocarla en la mesa de la cocineta de aquella cabaña, se asombró por un instante cuando invadió su boca con la misma necesidad que ella había marcado momentos atrás, a poco tiempo mi lengua invadió su boca, gustosa de probarla, mis manos exploraban sus piernas por encima de los jeans que traía puestos y ella acariciaba mis brazos.

-Hermione…- le hable entre besos mientras me dirigía a devorar su cuello.- sujeta mi cuello, no te sueltes..- mi voz salió más ronca de lo que esperaba, ella no tardó en hacer lo que le había casi ordenado, sin más la cargue, agarrandola de su trasero de forma un tanto brusca y ella enredo sus piernas en mi, por Salazar, ese roce tan íntimo entre nuestros cuerpos hacían que fuera complicado y placentero a la vez dirigirnos hacía la única habitación de esa cabaña, en el proceso mi camisa y su playera se perdieron antes de depositarla en la cama conmigo entre sus piernas aún. Me detuve un momento para contemplarla, su cabello volvía a su natural salvaje como la recordaba en el colegio, se veía aún más hermosa, había fuego en toda ella, un fuego que necesitaba por completo, sin decir nada con un par de movimientos ella hizo que cambiáramos de posición, quedando encima mío, vi como una tortura autoimpuesta como deslizaba su sostén color negro de forma lenta, dejando a la vista sus senos, era como ver un oasis en medio de un gran desierto, jamás me había considerado tan sediento como esa noche.

Mis manos llegaron hacia ellos casi temblando, eran tan perfectos, roce sus pezones con mis pulgares, maravillado de ver como se estremecía ante mi tacto, esa era la señal que esperaba para poder probarlos, sentandome con ella encima, empecé a cumplir con mi nueva tarea mientras mis manos hacían lo posible por desabrochar el molesto pantalón de mi castaña.

Después de un rato nuestra desnudez compartida hizo que se nos olvidará todo por completo, Oliver, Kingsley e incluso el idiota de Weasley pasaron a un plano completamente distinto al de nosotros, me posicione en su entrada, de nuevo su mirada me dejaba sin aliento, era una leona por completo en ese momento, sabía que ansiaba nuestra unión tanto como yo, entré lentamente, disfrutando de esas pequeñas descargas que se colaban en mi columna a sentirla tan húmeda y caliente, grabando sus gestos y reacciones por completo, no quería perder ningún detalle, era un diosa a la que le estaba haciendo el amor, así me sentía. Nuestro vaivén nos llevó al éxtasis más de una vez aquella noche, sin decir nada más, dejamos que nuestros cuerpos se comunicaran, fue mucho más eficiente que cualquier otro medio.

Abrazaba a mi leona mientras la contemplaba dormir tranquilamente sobre mi pecho, hasta que los picotazos de una lechuza me obligaron a salir del lecho con cuidado de no despertarla, había olvidado por completo que ahora podía escribirme con mi madre, deje pasar a la lechuza dándole bocadillos en la cocina mientras dejaba descansar a Hermione, me dispuse a escribirle a mi madre, aunque sólo había una cosa que quería contarle.

_Querida Madre:_

_Espero que te encuentres bien, se que Pansy se encuentra cerca de ti, ¿Podrías darle mis saludos? sin duda alguna muchas cosas han pasado, pero hay algo que necesito decirte, confío en tu entereza madre._

_Te cuento que me encuentro enamorado, no, no sabría decir en que momento fue, en ocasiones pienso que empezó desde el colegio, en esos detalles tan amargos que le he hecho, o tal vez cuando la volví a ver en ministerio quedando ella como mi jefa-niñera. Ha sido algo difícil entender mis sentimientos, quizá mucho más que el hecho de acostumbrarme a mi nueva vida sin lujos o sin el control que supuse que siempre tenía, vaya mentira. _

_No te culpo de nada, ni a él, una parte de mi siempre fue así, ya lo sabes, incluso contigo, siempre fue complicado dejarme querer o mostrar afecto cuando realmente lo sentía, pero con ella, algo quiere salir, pero no se como, tengo miedo, miedo a perderla por no ser lo suficiente para ella, por seguir siendo un cobarde con respecto a mis sentimientos, yo, que daría todo por verla feliz, no sé cómo hacerlo._

_Te extraño madre, un buen consejo me hace falta._

_D.L.M._


	8. Capítulo 7: Mil tormentas

Hola a todos!

El día de hoy es mi cumpleaños, así que hice todo lo posible para traer un capítulo nuevo este día, estoy muy agradecida por los comentarios que me han mandado y por tomarse su tiempo para leer esta historia. Por cierto hice una cuenta en facebook, me pueden localizar como Natsuki Fanfic (Ali trublemaker me dio un gusto encontrarte por ahí!)

Espero que lo disfruten, nos seguimos leyendo.

Natsuki.

* * *

Capítulo 7: Mil tormentas.

-¿Draco?¿Qué haces aquí?...- escuche la voz de Hermione llamándome mientras gentilmente acariciaba mi hombro para despertarme -¿Draco?- me había quedado dormido en la cocina de la cabaña después de mandar la carta a mi madre, intente enderezarme con un poco de dolor por el entumecimiento de mis músculos a causa del frío, fue mala idea no colocarme la camisa y salir solo con un pantalón.

-Lo siento, me quede dormido, hace un momento llegó una lechuza, envié la carta mi madre.- ella solo atino a sonreír asintiendo.- ¿Tienes hambre?, siendo honesto no me molesto irnos a la cama sin cenar pero justo ahora muero de hambre…- ahora fue mi turno de sonreír al notar sus mejillas coloradas cual gryffindor por el recuerdo de nuestra noche compartida en la misma cama. Viéndola mejor me di cuenta que ella se había colocado mi camisa como su pijama, se veía hermosa, simplemente hermosa.

-Ahora que lo mencionas, recuerdo haber visto un pollo exquisito en el refrigerador.-

-¿Refrigerador?.-

-Es el aparato donde has guardado la comida, se le dice refrigerador, ya que mantiene la comida a una temperatura bastante baja para que no se heche a perder tan fácilmente.-

-Eso es ingenioso, ahora entiendo por que la comida siempre estaba fría cuando la sacaba de ahí.-

-Cierto, habías prometido que resolverias mis dudas en la noche pero- sus mejillas se encendieron de nuevo mientras caminaba rumbo a "refrigerador" para sacar el pollo.- ¿Puedo preguntar ahora?

-Claro, puedes preguntar lo que quieras Hermione, ambos sabemos que tu cabeza explotaría si no lo haces, definitivamente es algo que quiero evitar.- sonreí de medio lado mientras ayudaba a sacar algunos platos y cubiertos de unos cajones que se hallaban en la cocina, por extraño que pareciera, con ella no sentía tener que guardar ningún secreto, no había nada que ocultar, ni siquiera esa necesidad de mantener a alguien ajeno a mi intimidad.

-¿Podrías contarme más sobre tu abuelo?¿Abraxas Malfoy?- noté como ignoro mi pequeña broma mientras con su varita calentaba el pollo que había dejado en la barra.- Habías dicho que gracias a él su fortuna se incrementó notoriamente, pero había algo raro en ese cuadro…-

-Si te refieres a la falta de movimiento en el cuadro, tienes razón, es extraño.- hice una pequeña pausa mientras le pasaba los platos para servir el pollo.- no conocí a mi abuelo, murió mucho antes de que yo naciera, cuando le pregunté a mi padre sobre el retrato en la chimenea y su falta de movimiento el dijo que el abuelo había dicho que ese retrato estaba encantado, que su imagen no se movería hasta que el verdadero heredero de su capacidad naciera en la familia Malfoy.- bufé un poco a recordar esas palabra y la cara de amargura de mi padre.- eventualmente cuando nací hubo cierta decepción por parte de mi padre cuando notó que no había cambio alguno en el retrato.

\- Sabes, el retrato que tienen de tu abuelo me causa mucha nostalgia, quizá a verlo tan inmóvil me hace recordar los retratos en el mundo muggle.- nos sirvió una cantidad significativa de pollo en los platos, no sé si era mi imaginación o mi hambre acumulada, pero el pollo se veía realmente delicioso.- ¿Cómo fue que incrementó su fortuna?.-

-Nada del otro mundo, se alió con varios magos de sangre pura, se dice que gracias a él surgieron los sagrados 24, sus negocios "puristas" lo volvieron un hombre codiciado en el mundo mágico, cualquiera sabía que si hacía trato con Abraxas Malfoy sería beneficiado en más de un aspecto.-

-¿Entonces en eso consistía su buena estrategia?¿Negocios "puristas"?- dijo mientras empezaba a comer, yo la imite.

-Se que suena estúpido Hermione, sobre todo después de lo que hemos vivido, pero así era en aquel entonces, mi abuelo era un hombre mucho más frío y calculador que mi padre, ¿De donde crees que aprendió todo eso?.- hice una pausa mientras recordaba las narraciones llenas de orgullo de mi padre sobre mi abuelo.- aunque los Black tienen su propia versión sobre él.-

-¿Los Black?-

-Mi madre solía decirme que mi abuelo había cambiado mucho después de que ella se casará con mi padre, pasaron varios años antes de que yo naciera, el abuelo dejó a mi padre a cargo de los negocios y en ocasiones el desaparecía por semanas hasta que un día regresó con ese retrato, no volvió a irse después de eso, hasta que falleció en el mansión, a mes de su muerte mis padres supieron que yo venía en camino.-

-¿Qué crees que hacía tu abuelo durante ese tiempo que no estaba en la mansión?-

-Nadie lo sabe, no hubo tiempo para cuestionar eso, supongo.- sabía hacia dónde se dirigía esta conversación, su forma de concentrarse en la comida mientras me preguntaba era por que ya tenía un idea clara sobre mi abuelo y sus intenciones, no requería poner demasiada atención para algo obvio.- debe haber algo relacionado a cuadro que no se mueve y a esta cabaña…- dije firmemente mientras su mirada se fijaba en la mía, me sonreía con honestidad a darse cuenta que yo también lo había notado.

-Quisiera que me prometieras algo Draco…-

-Dime.- me sentí un tanto inquieto y curioso, así que deje los cubiertos de lado mientras le prestaba atención.

-Cuando Oliver se encuentre a salvo y seguro, iremos a tu mansión y juntos resolveremos el misterio de tu abuelo ¿Me lo prometes?.-

No sabía cómo tomar aquella petición, eso significaba que ella pretendía pasar mucho tiempo a mi lado, ¿Regresaría a la mansión por mi? ¿Era solo por su curiosidad innata o por que realmente quería estar conmigo? ¿Por qué me sentía tan estúpidamente feliz? Aún estaba procesando la información cuando mi boca decidió contestarle por sí sola.

-Lo prometo.- ella no apartó la mirada de mi, mientras asentía ante mi respuesta.

-Bien, perfecto, quisiera cambiar un poco el tema, ¿te molestaria?-

-Claro que no, dije que respondería a todo y pienso cumplirlo.-

-¿Qué esperas de nosotros Draco?.- dijo sin tapujo alguno, aún así noté su nerviosismo cuando mordió ligeramente su labio inferior mientras dejaba los cubiertos de lado junto con el plato a medio terminar.- es decir, ¿Piensas en un nosotros?.

Deje de comer sin despegar mi vista de ella, le sonreí ¿Qué si pensaba en un nosotros?, ella tenía dudas después de lo que ha pasado entre nosotros, eso me preocupo por un momento, pero sabía que era normal, si fuese a revés yo jamás me confiaria e incluso sería mucho más precavido de lo que ella se pueda imaginar, pero estando de este lado de la moneda, ¿Qué se supone que debo hacer?, por Salazar, esa mujer juega con mi cabeza.

-Draco, si no quieres responder, entiendo, yo…-

-Sí.- detuve su discurso sabiendo que iba a decir cosas sin sentido para mi.- pienso en un nosotros, siendo honesto, desde el momento de mi juicio lo he pensado, pero en aquel entonces, todo era muy incierto para mi, por eso... .-

-Fuiste un patán y rechazaste mi ayuda, para alejarme, claro.- sus ojos parecían estar ardiendo, no sabía si por enojo o por otra cosa, pero me recordaban a oro fundido.

-Y pido disculpas por ello, nuevamente.-

-Eso está en el pasado, igual que muchas otras cosas.-

-Lo que te inquieta es el presente Hermione, e incluso el futuro, te lo dije antes y lo repetiré de nuevo, yo no soy bueno con las palabras, lo que pasó anoche es mi forma de hablar sobre lo que pienso de nosotros.- la valiente princesa Gryffindor ahora era un hermoso foco rojo pero, siempre valiente, jamás bajó su mirada.- se que para ti las palabras son importantes y juro por Salazar mejorar en ello…-

-Me gustas Draco, estos días he desarrollado un afecto por ti que honestamente jamás pensé que podría desarrollar, pero aquí esta.- sus palabras me dejaron sin respirar por un instante, ¿Siempre es tan directa?, sí Draco siempre lo ha sido.- no puedo decir que esto sea amor, aún no estoy segura, yo quiero estar contigo, tengo miedo a que en algún punto, cuando tu libertad te sea devuelta por completo, te vayas y me dejes ¿Tiene sentido?, se oye absurdo pero es real, Draco Lucius Malfoy me gustas.-

Sin pensar rodee la barra para alcanzarla lo más rápido posible, haciendo la comida a un lado, la subí a mueble para quedar los dos a la misma altura, mi brazo la abrazaba posesivamente a la altura de su cintura mientras que mi mano libre se aventura a acariciar su mejilla con mucha delicadeza.

-¿Tú tienes miedo de perderme?.- sonreír a recordar su confesión.- Hermione Jean Granger, la heroína de guerra, miembro valioso del trío de oro, tiene miedo de perder a un , traidor y cobarde Slytherin, el mundo se ha vuelto loco.- la bese lentamente mientras veía como ella intentaba procesar cada palabra que decía.- Me gustas, más de lo que puedo manejar, sobreviví a los mayores miedos que te puedas imaginar durante la guerra, sé que tú también, pero jamás he sentido tanto miedo como ahora, de que me rechaces o que te alejes, por que no podría culparte si llegase a pasar…- empecé a besar su mandíbula para ir bajando por su cuello, sus suspiros hacían cosquillas en mi piel.- en ocasiones hubiese preferido decirte que me pareció fascinante, que tus aportaciones innecesarias en las clases me hacían sentir atraído a ti.- soltó una pequeña risa que me hizo sonreír en cuello me separe un poco para verla a los ojos.

-No puedo negar eso, quizá las cosas entre los dos hubiesen sido diferentes Draco.- asentí ante su comentario.

-Ayer en la noche me prometí que no te dejaría ir nunca, soy malditamente posesivo, antes mi prioridad eran las cosas materiales pero aprendí, a la mala, que hay cosas más importantes, tú por ejemplo.- no deje que siguiera hablando pues empecé a besarla con pasión, su boca me correspondía con la misma urgencia, mis manos ahora se encontraban acariciando sus piernas, mientras ella se dedicaba a aferrarse a mi espalda, con forme las caricias iban aumentando decidí aferrarme a su trasero cuando ella enredo sus piernas en mi cadera, haciendo más sencilla la tarea de llevarla de vuelta a la habitación.

-Draco… espera.- me dijo cuando termine de depositarla en la cama conmigo encima, recargue mi peso en mi brazos mientras la veía interrogante.-

-¿Qué pasa?.- dije casi con un gruñido frustrado, ella solo se río un poco y eso me confundió más.

-Tú has dicho que quieres aprender a decirlo con palabras.- asentí lentamente mientras intentaba entender a donde quería llegar.- y yo también quiero aprender a decirlo con acciones.- sin esperarlo ella logró girarse quedando a horcadas encima mío, mientras seguía sonriendo triunfante acariciando mi mejilla. Cuando note sus intenciones solo atine a negar con la cabeza mientras la sujetaba firmemente de su cadera, ella empezó a besarme pegando su cuerpo lo más que se pudiera a mi, su calor emanaba como un volcán a punto de estallar, su melena indomable se esparcía por todo mi rostro, dejando ese olor tan agradable que me embriagaba, ahora mi leona no tardo en quitarse mi camisa mientras se frotaba con mi cuerpo de una forma tan delicada y precisa.

Nuestras pocas prendas se perdieron de nuevo mientras ella me mostraba esa nueva faceta tan pasional y posesiva, era la mujer más entregada que había conocido, ¿Esto era hacer el amor?, no lo sé, pero si tuviera que apostar, daría mi vida por ello.

Por la tarde decidimos regresar a departamento, nuestras memorias en la cabaña eran el tesoro más preciado que tengo ahora, ella se notaba mucho más feliz y relajada mi lado, quería verla así todos los días.

Cuando nos aparecimos en el departamento notamos algo extraño, no sabíamos bien que era pero definitivamente algo raro se sentía en el ambiente.

-Draco, alguien estuvo por aquí, mira.- me decía mientras señalaba unos documentos revueltos en la mesa que había en su habitación.

-Buscaban información, pero dudo mucho que a hayan encontrado…-

-No suelo dejar los documentos importantes, siempre los llevo conmigo en mi bolsa por cualquier cosa.-

-¿Siempre tienes que ser así de precavida, cariño?.- pregunté sin pensarlo mientras indagaba por su habitación tratando de encontrar alguna otra anomalía.

-Draco, es la primera vez que me llamas así…-

-¿Así?...- le conteste tratando de recordar mis palabras mientras la miraba intrigado, fue entonces que me dí cuenta, ella con sus mejillas coloradas y una sonrisa tímida.- ¿Te molesta?.- pregunté con cautela.

-No, para nada.-

-¡Hermione!¿Dondé estas?.- escuchamos una voz proveniente de la sala, ella salió corriendo a ese encuentro, yo demoré un poco más tratando de prepararme para lo que venía.

-¡Harry!¡Por Morgana, que gusto verte!.- decía mi leona mientras lo abrazaba efusivamente, vi como el cuerpo de san Potter se tensaba a notar mi presencia en la sala.

-¿Malfoy?.-

-Potter… ¿Qué te trae a "nuestro" departamento.?- sabía que no era nuestro departamento como tal, pero quería dejar en claro que ella era mía, aunque el fuera su amigo era necesario que lo entendiera desde el inicio ¿Estaba mal por eso?¿Por qué seguían abrazados?

-Cierto, ¿Qué te trae por aquí?¿Te mando Kingsley?- preguntaba Hermione cuando por fin se separaba de él.

-Necesitamos hablar.- dijo San Potter en el tono más solemne que le había escuchado, sabía que algo no estaba bien cuando noté como mi leona frunció el ceño ante el tono de voz de su "amigo", inmediatamente Potter se sentó en nuestra sala esperando que hiciéramos lo mismo, me di el gusto de ver su cara de sorpresa cuando me senté a un lado de Hermione sin reparo alguno.

-Dilo ya Harry, ¿A qué te mando Kingsley?.- preguntó con ansiedad Hermione.

-Bien, me notifico que a partir de este momento trabajaré contigo, supongo que omitió el hecho que Malfoy también estaba aquí a propósito.- su mirada escaneando me irrito, si no fuera por la mano de Hermione que puso en mi rodilla hubiese dicho algo, aunque la sorpresa de Potter valía la pena mil veces.- tiene un humor bastante extraño.-

-Ni que lo digas Potter.-

-¿Les suena "Basium Tandem"?- preguntó con extrema seriedad, su tensión me hacía recordar los días de la guerra, era molesto.

-Sí, es el nombre que Draco pudo obtener, no sabemos que relación tiene directamente con Oliver pero…-

-Es una nueva sociedad Mione, "Basium Tandem" es un nombre latín, referente a "Último beso", descubrimos que esta sociedad tienden a representar a aquellos que eran partidarios de Voldemort y siguen su "legado".-

-¿No es un nombre muy rebuscado?.-

-Tal vez, pero sabemos que lo relacionaron con el beso de Dementor, he ahí el por qué del nombre, han sido bastante cautelosos, por ello no se sabía nada hasta ahora.-

-¿Qué es lo que se sabe exactamente, Harry?.-

-Son conscientes que no tienen la misma fuerza que cuando Voldemort existía, aunque han decidido atacar justo donde el ministerio es más débil, saben que el ministerio cuenta con poco personal desde la guerra, intentar restaurarlo ha sido complicado por lo mismo-

-Si derriban a los pocos que quedan en el ministerio, no habrá manera de restaurarlo, buscan la desaparición del ministerio ¿Por qué?.-

-Para implementar un nuevo orden, actúan en el anonimato total, es decir, como mortifagos igual lo hacían, pero al saberse poderosos por la ayuda del señor oscuro a final no sentían tanto apego por ocultar sus identidades, así que ahora no están cometiendo ese error, en cuanto el ministerio sea derrocado cualquiera con mínimo de credibilidad podría proponer un nuevo sistema en el mundo mágico sin que nadie lo sospeche.-

-¿Eso que tiene que ver con Oliver? no me malentiendas Potter, pero no veo como un simple niño que no tiene control en sus poderes mágicos les podría interesar para ese propósito.-

-De hecho, él junto con otros niños inestables son su mejor arma, su anonimato no solo les ayudaría a crear ese nuevo sistema, sino a acercarse a esos niños para que cuando sean traídos a mundo mágico sean como una bomba de tiempo y su magia descontrolada termine por matar a los tutores asignados del ministerio para ellos.-

-¿Niños inestables?.- no entendía a que se refiere, se supone que Oliver era el último de los niños nacidos de muggles que se tenía registro antes de la guerra, los niños nuevos seguían sin presentar como tal su poder mágico y era niños que vivían con sus padres.

-Hay más Draco, sabía que los archivos del ministerio habían sido corrompidos o eliminados por los mortifagos infiltrados.- dijo mi leona y tomé su mano entre las mías, pues empezaba a percibir su miedo ante lo que estaba escuchando.- encontré a más niños que habían sufrido lo mismo que Oliver, el plan era buscar a Oliver que es el más inestable de todos, lograr traerlo a mundo mágico y con su ayuda poder acercarnos a los demás.-

-¿Por qué no me habías dicho?.- le pregunté sin intentar sonar molesto, entendía que era un tema delicado pero tenía miedo que ella no confiara en mí todavía.

-No es algo que pueda hablar Draco, era confidencial, solo Kingsley y yo lo sabíamos hasta hace poco.- asentí ante su respuesta, ella me dedicó una mirada con una sonrisa tímida, como disculpándose por algo que no hizo, hasta que un carraspeo nos hizo regresar a la realidad, se me había olvidado que San Potter seguía entre nosotros.

-¿Ya saben donde podrían localizarlo? en estos momentos tenerlo seguro es prioridad.-

-Aún no Harry, tenemos pocas pistas sobre su paradero, entre ellas el nombre de la organización y bueno… Theo Nott nos está auxiliando a buscar un traslador ilegal.-

-¿Nott? ¿Qué tiene que ver el traslador con Oliver?.-

-Todo.- dije lo más firme y seguro, me estaba empezando a cansar de ese interrogatorio.- no le comentamos a Kingsley todo lo que alcance a ver en la mente de la mesera muggle, Oliver desapareció de un momento a otro, casi como si hubiese usado la aparición como cualquier mago con experiencia suficiente, pero es más que obvio que con su inestabilidad mágica y su corta edad no es posible que lo logre, por ello fuimos con Nott, pasado mañana quedamos de vernos en el caldero chorreante.-

-¿Esta bien que Nott sepa sobre esto, Hermione?.- Le preguntó directamente, sin dejar en duda su poca confianza hacia mi amigo y hacia mi de paso.

-Yo confío en el criterio de Draco, por ello es que también confío en Nott.- ella me dedico una sonrisa, dándome a entender que su confianza era genuina.

-Con eso basta para mi, sabes que jamás juzgaría alguna acción o decisión que tomes Mione.- suspiro San Potter y cerró los ojos un momento.- Ese día iremos los tres para encontrarnos con Nott, mientras traje conmigo todos los expedientes que pudimos obtener de "Basium Tandem".-

-Perfecto, vamos a revisarlos para…-

-Antes de eso Mione, ¿Crees que pueda hablar contigo, a solas?.- le interrumpió con pesadez mientras fijaba su mirada en mí, si las miradas fueran dagas San Potter dejaría de ser tan santo.

-Hablen todo lo que necesiten.- me levanté pesadamente del sillón, había demasiada información en mi cabeza, que sin pretenderlo no era consciente que seguía teniendo la mano de mi leona entre las mías.- Iré a ducharme en lo que hablan.- deposite un pequeño beso en el dorso de la mano de Hermione antes de retirarse, sin perder la incomodidad que esto le ocasionaba a San Potter.

Los deje solos por un largo rato, entendía que había cosas que Potter quería saber de primera instancia de Hermione, si de pronto supiera que Pansy está involucrada con Longbottom me precuparía, aunque ahora que lo pienso mi preocupación iría más dirigido hacía él que ella, en este caso, yo era el maldito que la molestaba en el colegio, el imbécil que no la defendió cuando la torturaban y el patán que le despreció su ayuda. Potter estaba en todo su derecho de desconfiar en mi, si no lo hiciera hasta me sentiría ofendido, pero por otro lado sabía que no iba a ser el único tema que tocarían esa noche, seguramente cuestionaria sobre el pelirrojo con poco cerebro que tiene por amigo, aquel que se supone era el amor de mi leona, ¿Se habrá atrevido a mencionarle a Potter lo que pasó? seguramente sí, ese pelirrojo inseguro es capaz de acudir a las faldas de su mejor amigo para que le arregle su vida amorosa sin ponerse a analizar que el problema es suyo.

No sabía cuánto tiempo había transcurrido, después de la ducha me dirigí a mi habitación para terminar de arreglarme cuando un golpe suave en la puerta me hizo girarme hacia ella, Hermione se asomó tímidamente esperando algún gesto de mi parte para poder ingresar, hasta en eso éramos distintos, después de lo que ha pasado entre nosotros yo simplemente hubiese entrado en su habitación sin preguntarme si eso le incomodaría o no, sonreí a pensar eso mientras asentía con la cabeza dándole a entender que podía pasar, ella entró y cerró la puerta con gentileza, se acercó a mi cama sentándose dejando un espacio para que yo lo ocupará, terminaba de abrochar algunos botones de mi camisa verde con destellos plateados que ella me había comprado aquella vez, mientras me sentaba a su lado.

-Harry nos espera para revisar los archivos.- asentí nuevamente, a pesar de su comentario estaba seguro que él solo quería que Hermione viera esos archivos.- puede ser incómodo para ambos, incluso para mí, pero sé que harás lo posible para que esto funcione.- me dijo a mismo tiempo que tomaba mi mano entre las suyas.-

-No puedo prometer que no vaya a ser incómodo, de hecho espero que lo sea, pero tengo motivos suficientes para poder sobrellevar esto, mientras esté a tu lado.- le dije honestamente, ella sonrío de nuevo.

-Le he dicho que mi relación contigo es especial, entiendo que se muestre apático al respecto, después de todo es como un hermano para mi, es mi familia, así que aunque no le agrade, Harry sabe respetar mis decisiones.-

-¿Y sobre el idiota de Weasley? ¿También respeta que no sigas con él?-

-Ron intentó hablar con Harry el mismo día del incidente de la cafetería.- suspiro pesadamente.- en ese momento Harry estaba muy ocupado que no puedo atenderlo, me alegra que hablara primero conmigo, seguramente Ron le habría dicho que me tenias bajo un imperius o algo así.-

-Sólo un idiota usaría un hechizo para poder tener a la mujer que ama a su lado.- las palabras salieron de mi boca antes de que yo pudiese asimilar la magnitud de las mismas.

-¿La mujer que ama?.-

-¿Dije algo malo?.- intenté disimular mis nervios, sabía que era muy pronto para decirlo pero ahora entendía que amaba Hermione, que la amaba como nunca había experimentado, pero igual sabía que no podía esperar que ella hiciera lo mismo, no aún.

-No, no es eso… Draco yo…-

-No es necesario que digas nada, honestamente ni yo esperaba decirlo, simplemente pasó, creo que me estoy volviendo bueno con las palabras.- gire mi rostro para verla, se notaba contrariada, confundida e incluso un poco incomoda.- No pienses tanto ello, Potter nos espera, ¿Recuerdas?.-

Asintió sin decir nada, deposite un leve beso en sus labio, ella me correspondió aún sin moverse de su sitio, sin más la jale un poco para salir de la habitación y dirigirnos tomados de la mano hacía la sala, Potter se encontraba acomodando unos papeles encima de la mesa cuando nos vio llegar.

-Esta es toda la información que tenemos sobre ellos, esta información solo nosotros tenemos conocimiento de ella, ni siquiera Kingsley lo sabe…-

-¿Por qué?.- pregunté sin entender

-Tenemos infiltrados dentro del ministerio, nadie es confiable ahí, es posible que incluso ahora ya sepan su ubicación y su objetivo con Oliver.-

-Ahora que lo mencionas Potter, debemos decirte algo sobre eso.- La cara de Hermione estaba preocupada, sabía que no quería que le diera información de más a su "hermano".- Cuando regresamos después de ver a Nott, encontramos algo raro en el departamento, definitivamente alguien entró y estuvo investigando entre algunos cajones, intentaron dejar todo como estaba pero no fueron buenos en eso.-

-¿Qué creen que estaban buscando?-

-Seguramente información sobre Oliver.- Habló mi castaña.- esos archivos nunca los dejo, los llevo conmigo en mi bolsa.-

-Aparte de ustedes ¿Quién más sabe que están aquí?-

-Kingsley y…-

-Ronald Weasley.- dije con odio impregnado en la voz, mientras Potter le dedicaba una mirada severa a Hermione.- No podemos asegurar que alguno de ellos dará información sobre este domicilio, puede ser que ellos al igual que nosotros, están rondando estos lugares y nos hayan seguido.- intenté calmar un poco el ambiente.

-Aún así, se supone que nadie que no esté autorizado puede aparecer aquí, ni siquiera Ron pudo hacerlo cuando vino, ningún hechizo haría que abran la puerta.- dijo Hermione sin dejar de ver a Potter.- ningún mago podría hacerlo…- de un momento a otro se quedó callada analizando sus propias palabras.- claro, por que no lo ví antes.- dijo corriendo hacia la puerta de entrada, nosotros nos miramos confundidos así que tardamos en reaccionar para alcanzarla.

-Herms, se que te encanta hacer esto de auto responderte pero ¿Podrías explicarnos?.-

-¿Qué no lo ves Harry?.- decía mientras abría la puerta viendo el picaporte directamente.- no fue un mago quien entró aquí, fue un muggle, un mago jamás dejaría rastro de su presencia, puesto que con magia dejaría todo en su sitio, bingo.- dijo señalando un lado del picaporte que se encontraba mullido.- un mago jamás se vería en la necesidad de forzar una cerradura.-

-Eres un genio Herms, ¿Desde cuando los muggles se interesan en archivos del ministerio?-

-No lo hacen, son solo peones de los que realmente les interesa.- contesté mientras regresaba a donde estaban los archivos.

-¿Estas diciendo que utilizaron a un muggle para buscar?.-

-Ellos saben mucho más de lo que creemos, sabían que no podían entrar aquí con magia, así que hechizar a un muggle para que les hiciera el favor es lo más lógico, lo cual significa que estamos tratando con magos medianamente inteligentes.-

-¿Medianamente? no crees que los subestimamos un poco Malfoy.-

-¿Crees que pueden ser más inteligentes que Hermione?.- pregunté sonriendo de medio lado mientras Hermione me dedicaba una mirada reprochando mi actitud.- Lo que quiero decir es que ellos en verdad esperaban que un Muggle pudiese dar con archivos mágicos, cuando sabemos que por ley ningún archivo del ministerio puede ser visto por muggles aunque ellos los tengan en sus propias manos.-

-Bien, 100 puntos para Slytherin.- dijo sonriente mi leona mientras se ubicaba a mi lado.- eso nos da una idea de con que tipo de magos tratamos, así que propongo que Harry cierre la puerta mientras yo preparo café y nos disponemos a analizar estos archivos, creo que tengo algunos libros de registros que pueden ayudarnos, también iré por ellos.- sin más nos dejó solos mientras se dirige casi corriendo a su recamara.

-Bueno…- Potter cerraba la puerta tal cual le había dicho la leona.- trabajaremos mucho estos días.-

-¿Siempre se emociona de esa forma?.- pregunté sin levantar la vista de los documentos.

-Sí, siempre que se tenga que estudiar o analizar algo, así reacciona, extraño tenerla cerca.-

-Potter, se que eres importante para ella, ella es importante para mi.- levante mi rostro para mirarlo fijamente, quería que le quedará claro lo que estaba por decirle.- ella lo es todo en estos momentos, así que prometo ser lo más respetuoso posible contigo.-

-Vaya.- dijo acomodándose las gafas.- No esperaba esta confesión Malfoy, así que seré honesto, ella para mi también es importante, es mi única familia junto con Ron, no haré preguntas que no me corresponden, sé que Hermione es la bruja más inteligente de nuestra generación, es capaz de lograr lo que sea, es una mujer independiente y sabe defenderse sola, cuenta con toda mi confianza por que sé que en el momento que ella me necesite me lo hará saber y yo con gusto le ayudaré. Prometo tratarte con respeto y respetar su relación.- dijo alzando su mano en dirección mía, sin pensarlo demasiado la estreche cerrando así nuestro pacto.

Hermione regresó a nuestro lado con una montaña de libros cargando como cuando estábamos en el colegio, los dejó caer pesadamente en la mesa haciendo énfasis en nuestras tareas, la tensión en el ambiente se disipó rápidamente gracias a eso, no hubo miradas hostiles, ni comentarios sarcásticos, por un momento me hizo imaginarme que estábamos en la biblioteca de hogwarts haciendo algún trabajo de equipo, quizá si otras hubiesen sido las circunstancias podría haber sido.

Los días pasaron hasta que llegó en momento de encontrarnos con Nott en el caldero chorreante, a entrar había poca gente, no recordaba haberlo visto alguna vez así de vacío, nos ubicamos en una de las mesas del fondo, esperando noticias de Nott.

-¿Creen que venga?.- preguntaba nuevamente Potter haciendo que mi poca paciencia estuviera por esfumarse.-

-Ya te lo he dicho Potter, Nott siempre cumple su palabra, la única forma que no llegase a una cita es por que el muy maldito estaría muerto.- justo en ese momento un hombre se acercó a nosotros, tenía una túnica morada, se le notaba cansado, era bastante mayor, seguramente pasaba de los 60 años.

-¿Alguno de ustedes es Draco Malfoy?.- preguntó el hombre con cierta pesadez en la voz, era extraño que alguién en el mundo mágico no conociera quién era yo, así que supuse que él no era de Inglaterra.

-Soy yo.- dije mientras el hombre me estudiaba con su mirada cansada, Hermione colocaba una mano en mi pierna dándome a entender que no estaba solo.

-Vengo a entregarle esto.- decía el viejo mientras me entregaba una nota.- lamento mucho su pérdida jovencito, que pasen buena tarde.- dijo sin más el hombre viejo saliendo del lugar.

-¿A que perdida se refiere Malfoy?.-

-No lo sé.- abrí el pedazo de pergamino, noté la letra tan estilizada de Nott en ella:

"El dragón regresa a casa,

pobre de aquel que no comprenda

que los dragones mudan de piel,

pues por ello crece su poder."

-¿Que dice la nota?.- preguntó con impaciencia Potter.

-Theo no vendrá… dejó instrucciones.- Hermione tomó la nota mientras la leía en voz alta, entonces recordé las palabras del anciano "lamento su perdida jovencito", había dicho, Nott estaba muerto, podía escuchar la voz de Potter y Hermione a lo lejos, no sabía como reaccionar, habíamos pasado por tanto que jamás consideré que perdería a un amigo después de sobrevivir en la guerra, pasamos por mil tormentas y solo un pequeño huracán pudo llevarse a Theo, del asombro pase a coraje, quien sea que se haya atrevido a matar a mi amigo merecía la muerte en mis manos.


End file.
